


I'm only gonna let you kill me once

by anjinhos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мечты Джексона о жизни в мегаполисе и обращении в оборотня приказали долго жить, когда он оказался в захолустном городишке с отказом от очередного альфы. Однако если не можешь достичь одну цель - поставь перед собой другую. Даже если этой целью окажется симпатичный автомеханик с толикой индейской крови.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm only gonna let you kill me once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JS[Shrimp]](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JS%5BShrimp%5D).



> Примечание: Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2013.  
> Благодарности: Заявка, арты и оформление замечательной JS[Shrimp]. Бетинг взяла на себя Empatik  
> Дисклаймер: Деввису деввисово, алфавит Кирилу и Мефодию, а все извращение, уж извините, мои)  
> Предупреждения: АУ, в котором миру известно об оборотнях, но вокруг этого не поднимается особой шумихи. Легенды приведённые в тексте не имеют ничего общего с реальными легендами индейцев навахо.

Картонный стакан со свежим латте согревал ладонь. Наличие в столь крохотном городке Старбакса было не то что приятным сюрпризом, а настоящим лучом света в тёмном царстве. Джексон ненавидел это место. Маленький унылый городишка с застоявшимся воздухом, крошечными частными магазинчиками, которые, кажется, существовали не для продажи, а для обмена сплетнями, и липкими от своей приторности улыбками прохожих. Каньон Дей. Он как будто застрял в прошлых десятилетиях, здесь, на задворках Аризоны. По сравнению с ним Бикан Хилс был просто мегаполисом.  
В те времена, когда Джексон ещё учился в школе, он не мог дождаться выпускного, чтобы, распрощавшись с калифорнийской провинцией, оказаться в по-настоящему большом городе. Мистер Уиттмор не пожалел денег, чтобы отправить его учится в Лондон, и вот, спустя пять лет, он застрял в Каньон Дэй. Конечно, это было лишь на год – пока не закончится срок стажировки, но год состоял из двенадцати месяцев, а Джексон едва смог выдержать здесь две недели. Что уж говорить об оставшемся сроке.  
Вздохнув, сдерживая страдальческий стон, Джексон направился к своей машине, припаркованной на углу. Рядом с ней как раз притормозил мотоцикл, и, надо сказать, он был как раз под стать этому городу: такой же старый и как будто выцветший из-за осевшей на крашеных боках пыли. Его владелец стянул с головы шлем, но лица было не разглядеть – мотоциклист во все глаза уставился на блестящий на солнце Порше. Да уж, в этой американской глубинке явно были не знакомы с новинками мирового автопрома.  
По цвету кожи, полоска которой была видна над воротником куртки, Джексон предположил, что владелец рухляди, в этих местах принимаемой за мотоцикл, индеец. Поэтому, совсем не смущаясь, окликнул его:  
– На что уставился, сын Чингачгука?  
Мотоциклист обернулся, и Джексон понял, что был прав на его счёт только на половину – примерно столько в том было индейской крови. Это было не удивительно: в Каньон Дей население как минимум на тридцать процентов состояло из коренных американцев, так что метисы здесь были не такой уж и редкостью.  
Так или иначе, даже не смотря на грубый оклик, Джексон получил в ответ лишь пожатие плечами, а потом мотоциклист слез со своего железного мерина и зашагал в совершенно противоположном от Порше и его хозяина направлении. Такое отношение к своей персоне, конечно, раздражало, но не стоило внимания, и Джексон выбросил из головы случившееся сразу же, как только сел за руль.  
Мобильный тренькнул, сообщая об смс: Айзек напоминал, что завтра очередь Джексона забирать одежду Питера из химчистки. Питер Хэйл был светилом современной публицистики и по совместительству школьным приятелем мистера Уиттмора, который и договорился о годичной стажировке для своего сына. Чтобы устроится после университета, необходимо было пройти стажировку, и чем престижнее было место стажировки и хвалебнее рекомендации, тем более высокооплачиваемую работу можно было получить. Стажировка у одного из самых выдающихся журналистов и писателей в Соединённых Штатах была золотым билетом для Джексона в его будущую успешную карьеру. Однако к этой бочке мёда прилагался целый ковш дёгтя. Во-первых, Питер предпочитал жить тихо и уединённо, поэтому Джексону и пришлось переехать в богом забытый Каньон Дей. Во-вторых, эксцентричность, сарказм, цинизм и ирония нового начальника за прошедшие две недели уже успели порядком истрепать нервы. И, в-третьих, но не в последних, если Питера как человека ещё можно было терпеть, то начальником он был просто невыносимым. Он никогда не хвалил за работу – вместо этого он придирчиво искал в ней недочёты и, надо сказать, всегда находил, после чего устраивал немалых размеров разбор полётов, даже если косяк Джексона был совсем незначительным. С понедельника по пятницу, с девяти до шести можно было забыть про права американских граждан и прочувствовать все прелести жизни рабов на галерах. Питер, как конвейер, выдавал и принимал работу пачками, при этом отпуская шпильки и замечания.  
Стоило пройти стажировку у Хэйла, и можно было выбирать работу в любом из престижных издательств даже без оглядки на характеристику – Питер всё равно никогда не писал в ней ни единого лестного слова. Так что ради собственного благоустроенного будущего Джексону ежедневно приходилось проходить все девять кругов ада.  
Бонусом к начальнику-деспоту шёл его личный ассистент – Айзек Лейхе. Надо сказать, Питер выбрал ассистента себе под стать. Не смотря на личико херувима, Айзек обладал поистине бульдожьей хваткой и скверным характером. В хорошем расположении духа он не заходил дальше саркастичных замечаний, но стоило дать ему повод, и тот сразу же срывался с цепи. Учитывая, что у Джексона характер тоже был совсем не сахар, перепалки между ним и Айзеком случались как минимум пару раз за день. В остальное время они были в состоянии «холодной» войны. Питер в их разборки не влезал, предпочитая наблюдать со стороны и получая удовольствие от этого бесплатного аттракциона.  
Однако сегодня вечером Джексон абсолютно забил на работу: о Питере, Айзеке и химчистке он подумает завтра – этим вечером ему предстоял серьёзный разговор, исход которого решал его дальнейшую судьбу. Вырулив на дорогу с парковки, Джексон поехал к Денни. Макилани был одним из немногих в Каньон Дей, с кем он общался. Денни все знали, и он знал всех, у него же всегда можно было поживиться последними новостями и достать любую вещь, о которой в этой глуши отродясь не слышали. Причём, последнее не всегда было легально. Правда, то, что хотел раздобыть Джексон, было не совсем вещью, и достать это было действительно практически не реально – укус оборотня.  
Стать оборотнем значило войти в элиту общества, а Джексон никогда и не мечтал о чём-то меньшем. Но проблема заключалась в том, что мечта всё никак не хотела становиться реальностью. Оборотни не сторонились людей и не пытались держаться обособленно, но их популяция во всём мире даже не превышала установленного ООН порога в двадцать пять процентов от населения Земли, держась на десяти. Альфы весьма придирчиво отбирали новых бет среди толп желающих, обращая людей в очень редких случаях. Так что, не смотря на свои попытки стать оборотнем, Джексон всегда получал отказ – уже пять раз от пяти разных альф. Последним был Дерек Хэйл, с которым он связался через Питера. Теперь вся надежда была на Денни. Парень Макилани, Итан, был оборотнем, и Джексон собирался попытать счастья с его альфой. Сегодня он должен был узнать ответ: получит ли он укус?  
Возле дома Денни гудела толпа, ещё больше народа набилось внутрь – вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Джексон поднялся на крыльцо и, пробираясь через подвыпившую молодёжь, собравшуюся со всего города, отправился на поиски организатора вечеринки. Тот нашёлся рядом с ди-джеем. Заметив друга, Денни улыбнулся и поманил рукой, без слов предлагая найти для разговора место поспокойнее.  
Кухня была похожа на поле боевых действий из-за раскиданных по всем горизонтальным поверхностям обёрток, упаковок, одноразовой посуды, остатков еды, бутылок и вездесущих красных пластиковых стаканчиков, но тут не было ни души, а музыка доносилась сквозь стены лишь глухими басами.  
– Что ответил Дюкалеон? – Джексон никогда не любил ждать, как и вести светские беседы.  
– Итан позвонил полчаса назад, – Денни прикусил губу, глядя на друга.  
– И?  
– Мне жаль, Джексон.  
Не то, что бы такой вариант развития событий не рассматривался, но отказ всё равно был сродни удару под дых. Обида и злость жгучей пеленой заслонили глаза, отчего захотелось что-то сломать или кого-то ударить, чтобы дать им выход. Однако вместо этого Джексон глубоко вздохнул, оскалившись в некоем подобии улыбки.  
– Джекс, если…, – начал Денни.  
– Всё отлично, – фраза прозвучала довольно правдоподобно, а улыбка в этот раз вышла естественной. – Ты не против, если я присоединюсь? – Джексон оглянулся на дверь в кухню и шумящую за ней вечеринку.  
– Нет, конечно. Развлекайся.  
Уже у самой двери Денни всё же оглянулся на друга:  
– Ты уверен, что точно в порядке?  
– Да.  
Макилани посмотрел с долей сомнения, но на чём-либо настаивать не стал – просто вернулся в гостиную. Джексон упёрся руками в столешницу, сжимая её до белизны в пальцах. Он был абсолютно не в порядке, и ему хотелось подраться или надраться. После недолгих раздумий второе всё же одержало верх над первым. Что ж сегодня можно было отпраздновать очередную свою неудачу, но чтобы не пить одному, Джексон прихватил из бара Денни старину Дениэлса.  
Оставаться на вечеринке желания не было, как и возвращаться в съёмную квартиру, поэтому выбор пал на старый стадион, расположенный за чертой города. Там можно было напиться без посторонних, а заодно покидать мяч в кольцо. Выпивка и лакросс ещё со времён школы стали своеобразной заменой антидепрессантам и уже не раз выручали Джексона. Так что он сел за руль Порше, кинув на соседнее сиденье бутылку с виски, и вдавил педаль газа в пол.  
Скорость на какое-то время опьянила даже лучше самого крепкого односолодового, так что, когда ощущение реальности вернулось, поворот на стадион остался в десятке миль позади. Тормоза взвизгнули, оставив за машиной длинный след из оседающей дорожной пыли. Джексон уставился невидящим взглядом в лобовое стекло. Ярость, клокотавшая внутри, но так долго сдерживаемая, наконец, нашла выход. Первый удар пришёлся на торпедо, потом ещё и ещё, кулак врезался в руль. Выдохнувшись, Джексон упёрся лбом прямо в логотип Порше на руле, часто дыша. Он устал, хотя всё ещё был на взводе.  
Шесть раз. Ему отказали шесть раз! Альфы никогда не аргументировали свой ответ: одно простое и чёткое «нет» без каких-либо объяснений. Даже без единого чёртового намёка на то, чем же им всем не угодил Джексон. Он всегда был лучшим: в учёбе, в спорте, у девушек, в семье. Им гордились, им восхищались, его ставили в пример, ему завидовали – многие хотели бы оказаться на его месте. Однако всего этого оказалось не достаточно, чтобы получить укус. Один укус – право быть другим, выделиться из толпы, почувствовать силу, стать кем-то лучшим… новым… Но нет…  
От стука в стекло Джексон вздрогнул всем телом и резко обернулся на звук. За окном оказался уже знакомый мотоциклист: он притормозил рядом с Порше, беспардонно заглянув внутрь салона, и то, что он увидел, судя по всему, его взволновало.  
Джексон опустил стекло, и, прежде чем мотоциклист открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, рявкнул:  
– Ты следишь за мной?  
Слегка зауженные от природы тёмные глаза широко распахнулись, а кривящий влево подбородок ещё больше уехал в сторону из-за открывшегося в удивлении рта.  
– Что?  
– Я спрашиваю, какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?!  
– Это дорога на резервацию, – мотоциклист всё ещё выглядел ошарашенным. – Я просто хотел узнать всё ли в порядке, – он замолчал и, не дождавшись никакой реакции, потянулся за своим шлемом. – Я, пожалуй, поеду.  
– Проваливай, – безразлично бросил Джексон, снова поднимая стекло.  
Желание пить, как и желание драться, пропало, вместо него на плечи навалилась такая усталость, что захотелось, наплевав на всё, откинуться в кресле и отключиться на неопределённое время. Правда, в этот раз логика возобладала над импульсивным порывом, поэтому Джексон снова завёл мотор, развернулся и направился обратно в город. Ему нужно было принять душ, поспать и не проспать завтра, чтобы забрать одежду Питера из химчистки.

За два месяца Джексон успел привыкнуть к своей работе и начальству, научился относиться к Каньон Дей с меньшим презрением, но чёртов климат продолжал его изводить. Как оказалось, июнь был относительно прохладным по сравнению с изнуряющей жарой августа. Асфальт плавился, земля растрескалась, а выжить можно было только непосредственно находясь под потоком прохладного воздуха из кондиционера. Это место действительно было адом. Однако от этой аномальной жары страдал только Джексон – местные жители, кажется, даже не заметили, что температурный столбик резко взмыл вверх, вспоминая года из прошлого десятилетия, когда «действительно было жарко, как в преисподней».  
Сложно было представить, насколько же жарко было в те «славные» времена, потому что даже сейчас, стоя под лучами заходящего солнца, пот лил в три ручья, а рубашка неприятно липла к влажной коже. Джексон взъерошил взмокшую чёлку и бросил злой взгляд под капот Порше. Определить на глаз, что же в ней было сломано, представлялось невозможным, особенно, учитывая, что его познания в механике были нулевыми. Повторная попытка завести машину не дала ничего кроме пощёлкивания зажигания и полной тишины со стороны мотора.  
Выругавшись, Джексон хлопнул дверцей и направился обратно в дом Питера.  
– Мистер Хэйл, не оплачивает сверхурочные на добровольных началах, – сообщил Айзек, сидящий на диване в гостиной и изучающий какие-то бумаги, разложенные у него на коленях.  
Джексон недовольно цокнул языком:  
– Ну, а услугами механика он пользуется?  
– Твоя кобыла сдохла? – поинтересовался уже сам Питер, спускаясь по лестнице.  
Отвечать необходимости не было: это был риторический вопрос, за счёт которого Хэйл тренировался в остроумии.  
– А ты давно её заправлял? – вставил шпильку Айзек, всё также не отрываясь от бумаг.  
– А ты давно был у травматолога? – не остался в долгу Джексон.  
Айзек улыбнулся, сверкнув золотистыми глазами беты. Да уж, физическая расправа была пустой угрозой для оборотня.  
– Найди визитку, – бросил Питер.  
Всего пара слов, но эффект на Айзека она произвела просто чудодейственный: он сразу же вскочил с места и исчез где-то в коридоре, чтобы уже через минуту вернулся с картонным прямоугольником, который он молча вручил Джексону.  
«Харрис & Финсток». Под незатейливым названием значилось «сеть заправок и автомастерских» и был указан номер телефона.  
– Не опаздывай завтра, – донёсся голос Питера откуда-то из кухни.  
Джексон кивнул и направился обратно к машине, по ходу доставая телефон и набирая номер.  
Ждать долго не пришлось, уже через десять минут рядом с Порше притормозил эвакуатор и из него вылез мужчина в фирменном комбинезоне.  
– Ну, ни черта себе, – протянул он, оглядывая спорткар.  
– Вы собираетесь её грузить или и дальше будете глазеть? – Джексона, взмокшего на солнцепёке, нерасторопность и фамильярность автомеханика довели до бешенства за считанные секунды.  
– Тише, парень, сейчас всё загрузим, раз ты так торопишься, – отмахнулся автомеханик, всё так же не спеша, начав выполнять свою работу.  
Когда Порше, наконец, погрузили на эвакуатор, хотелось пропеть «Аллилуйя!» и свернуть раздражающему во всех смыслах работнику автосервиса шею. Боже, кого сейчас набирали на работу!  
– А у тебя дорогая тачка, парень. Сам на неё заработал?  
Джексон скривился, не став даже отвечать на вопрос, и постарался поменьше касаться любых поверхностей в кабине эвакуатора. Там были горы мусора под ногами, засаленная дерматиновая обивка сиденья и стойкая смесь запахов пота, бензина и чипсов со вкусом икры.  
– Да ладно, я ж шучу! И так понятно, что до сих пор родители с ложки кормят и сопли подтирают, – автомеханик явно по-своему истолковал выражение лица Джексона. – Слушай, а я тебя нигде раньше не видел? Хотя вас таких со смазливыми мордашками сейчас…  
К счастью, дорога до автосервиса заняла только десять минут – тот находился всего в нескольких кварталах от дома Питера.  
– Придёшь завтра, разберёмся с твоей машиной, – сообщил автомеханик, как только Порше оказалось в гараже.  
– А сегодня? Знаете что – идите и посмотрите что с ней не так, а потом скажите, сколько будет это стоить, и когда вы её почините! – лимит терпения Джексона исчерпался ещё во время поездки на эвакуаторе.  
– Так, парень, я что, по-твоему, похож на автомеханика?  
Честно говоря, до настоящего момента Джексон так и думал, но по тону собеседника понял, что ошибался, и поэтому отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Ну, так какого хрена ты мне мозги дуришь? Гринберг, Маккол уже вернулся?  
Из-под одной из машин вынырнул огромный плечистый парень, что-то чинивший под её капотом.  
– Нет, мистер Финсток.  
\- Чёрт бы побрал Харриса, вечно гоняет моих ребят по своим поручениям, – недовольно подбоченился совладелец автомастерской, которого Джексон сначала принял за обычного механика. – Так, парень, Маккола нет, а он у нас как раз по части навороченных автомобилей, так что приходи завтра.  
В этой автомастерской явно стоило задуматься об отношении к клиентам, потому что подобного хамства Джексон ещё нигде до этого не встречал, о чём и собирался сообщить Финстоку, причём не в самой вежливой манере. Однако тот уже, кажется, забыл о его существовании.  
– Гринберг, какого чёрта ты на меня уставился? Эта развалюха сама себя починит? Нет! Ну, так шевели булками и сделай уже что-нибудь. Копошится вечно, как сонная муха – вот обделил же ж бог человека мозгами! Чтобы к завтрашнему дню она была на ходу! – проорал на Финсток, видимо, направляясь в свой кабинет.  
– Шарашкина контора, – Джексон закатил глаза, проклиная Питера за то, что отправил его сюда.

Ходить пешком, да ещё и по солнцепёку было удовольствием весьма и весьма сомнительным, что Джексон и собирался донести до сведенья пока ещё не известного ему Маккола, а затем потребовать свою машину обратно в уже отремонтированном виде. Автосервис встретил его тишиной, разбавленной тихим пощёлкиванием откуда-то из гаража. В Каньон Дей явно не знали о существовании такого понятия как «сервис», потому что встретить клиента так никто и не вышел. Топтаться на месте было довольно глупо, поэтому Джексон пошёл на звук. Тот, как оказалось, доносился как раз из-под его Порше, слегка приподнятой на домкрате.  
Механик видимо услышал чужие шаги, потому что пощёлкивание прекратилось и через секунду из-под бампера показались его ноги, а потом и он сам в полный рост.  
– Ты? – Джексон уставился на мотоциклиста, с которым ему как-то довелось пересечься за городом на дороге в резервацию. – Ты и есть Маккол?  
– Удивляет, что моя фамилия не Чингачгук? – тот улыбнулся, щурясь на солнце, слепящем ему глаза через распахнутые ворота гаража.  
Джексон лишь фыркнул, окинув его презрительным взглядом. Хотя презрение было напускным: под промокшей от машинного масла и пота борцовкой вырисовывалось весьма аппетитное тело, с рельефными мышцами, проступающими под влажной тканью.  
– Меня, кстати, зовут Скотт, – Маккол стёр с пальцев машинное масло и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.  
– Джексон… Джексон Уиттмор, – мысль о том, что нужно представиться в ответ, запоздало пришла лишь через полминуты. – Так что с моей машиной?  
– Свечи уплыли, – Скотт пожал плечами, кивнув на открытый капот. – Я их поменял, так что она теперь заводится, но…  
– Что «но»? – Джексон до зубного скрежета не любил оговорки.  
– Ты давно менял в ней масло?  
Ответом стала лишь вздёрнутая бровь.  
-–Ты вообще к ней под капот заглядывал когда-нибудь?  
– Вчера, когда она не завелась, – Джексон скрестил руки на груди, недовольно скривившись.  
Он любил дорогие машины, потому что они были показателем его статуса, а вот копание в их металлических внутренностях особой любви не вызывало. Что вообще можно было найти интересного в возне с грудой железа? В автомеханики шли те, кто не мог пробиться куда получше, а у Джексона с этим не было проблем с рождения. Так что он не заморачивался насчёт того, что находилось под капотом его машины, пока она исправно работала. И теперь это ему в упрёк ставил какой-то автослесарь-полукровка из деревенской глуши под названием Каньон Дей.  
– Хм, – Скотт кинул на Порше сочувственный взгляд. – Масло я поменял. Сейчас поменяю сальники, и останется заменить только радиатор – его повело, и он уже начал подтекать. Ещё почищу контакты и топливный насос. Ну и….  
Весь список предстоящих ремонтных работ так и не был оглашён до конца – судя по взгляду Джексона, он перестал понимать, о чём идёт речь, ещё на пункте про сальники:  
– И как долго ты собираешься с ней возиться?  
– Неделю.  
– Неделю?! – целых семь дней без машины были настоящей пыткой для того, кто не привык ходить пешком дальше квартала от собственного дома.  
– Ну, она в довольно запущенном состоянии, – Скотт снова пожал плечами. – Да и радиатор придётся заказывать почтой – у нас здесь Порше не самая популярная марка автомобиля.  
– Через неделю всё должно быть готово, – процедил Джексон, подкрепляя каждое своё слово тычком пальца в грудь собеседника, и, развернувшись, зашагал на выход.  
Правда, у самых ворот он остановился, обернувшись. Скотт как раз стащил с себя промокшую насквозь майку и, отшвырнув её на стол с инструментами, склонился над открытым капотом. Да уж, здесь было на что посмотреть: широкий разворот плеч, сильные руки, контуры мышц перекатывающихся под карамельной кожей, ямочки на пояснице и аппетитная задница, затянутая в робу. Ситуация с поломкой машины была, конечно, неприятной, но в ней явно вырисовывались плюсы. Джексон ещё раз облизал взглядом голую спину, прежде чем отвернуться и пойти на автобусную остановку, что бы добраться до дома.

– Маккол – явно не индейская фамилия, – Джексон устроился на капоте чьей-то Хонды, наблюдая, как Скотт возится с какой-то деталью от его машины.  
– Моя мать не индианка и у неё есть ирландские корни, – ответил тот, не поднимая головы от своего занятия.  
– А почему фамилия матери?  
– Родители в разводе. Слушай, ты, что собираешься всю неделю сюда ходить? – Скотт, наконец, полностью уделил внимание своему клиенту, а не его машине.  
– Я должен быть уверен, что ты не халтуришь, и через неделю я получу свою Порше обратно, – это прозвучало скорее шутливо, чем недовольно  
Джексон мысленно поставил себе галочку за то, что смог вызвать чужую улыбку.  
– Значит, твой отец индеец и ты живёшь с матерью, – он подвёл итог, но не получив никакой реакции на это, продолжил задавать вопросы. – Так ты единственный, кто разбирается в таких машинах?  
– Такие машины не в ходу в нашей глуши. У местных нет на них денег, да и особой необходимости в спорткарах в сельском хозяйстве тоже нет, – Скотт снова уткнулся в свою работу.  
– Тогда зачем тебе это? Мечтаешь о дорогой тачке?  
– Я больше люблю мотоциклы, – эта улыбка была куда как теплее предыдущей. – Если бы не Питер, я бы во всё это особенно не стал углубляться.  
– Хэйл?  
– Ну да, ему нужен был кто-то, кто бы приглядывал за его автопарком, и Финсток подрядил меня.  
– У него есть автопарк?  
– Да. Он ещё и ретро коллекционирует, – Скотт кинул на Джексона удивлённый взгляд, но ничего про его интерес к Питеру спрашивать не стал, и вместо этого залез под Порше.  
Не то что бы разговор между ними не клеился, но, по сути, им и говорить-то было не о чём, да и Скотт явно не горел желанием пообщаться. Однако Джексон поставил перед собой цель заполучить в свой послужной список симпатичного метиса-автомеханика, и отступать не собирался.

Добиваться кого-то было в новинку. Раньше стоило пальцем поманить, и можно было заполучить любую девушку или парня на выбор, так что в искусстве завоевания Джексон был не особо хорош. И это явно сказывалось на его отношениях со Скоттом. Точнее, там даже отношений не было: один возился с машинами, другой просто по двадцать-тридцать минут слонялся рядом – с разговорами у них выходило не очень. Не получавшего раньше отказов Джексона бесила полнейшая незаинтересованность в нём Скотта, но только с одной стороны. С другой – это был вызов, который стоило принять.  
За пять дней общения особой информации от самого Маккола получить так и не удалось, так что пришлось менять тактику и уходить в подполье. У кого ещё можно было спросить, если не у того, кто знал всё и обо всех? Поэтому после очередной неудачной попытки общения Джексон поехал к Денни.  
Тот оказался не один, а в компании своего парня и его брата с девушкой. Со всеми ними Джексон был уже знаком, он даже как-то бросал на Лидию заинтересованные взгляды, но предпочёл не нарываться на конфликт с оборотнем.  
– Маккол? – Денни задумался на пару секунд, но потом посмотрел на друга с улыбкой. – Не знал, что тебя интересуют автомеханики.  
– Сексуальные автомеханики, – поправил его Итан.  
– Тем более этот парень отлично работает руками, – не остался в стороне Эйдан.  
Все сразу же уставились на второго близнеца, только Лидия фыркнула, улыбнувшись.  
– Что? Он перебирал мой байк для гонок, – Эйдан весьма натурально изобразил недоумение из-за реакции остальных на его слова.  
– В общем, ничего особенного в этом Макколе, кроме того, что он отличный механик, нет. – Денни развёл руками. – Знаю только, что его отец занимает не последнее место в племени в резервации, а мать работает медсестрой в местной больнице. И он вроде как по девушкам. По крайней мере, я не замечал, чтобы он интересовался парнями.  
– А он и не должен ими интересоваться – он должен интересоваться мной, – Джексон откинулся в кресле, обдумывая, что можно сделать с полученной информацией.  
Как оказалось, из этих крох выжать что-то стоящее не удалось, да и искать нужно было в другом месте.  
– Скотт! – радостный возглас Айзека, раздавшийся на полдома, был чем-то из разряда фантастики.  
Лейхе вообще редко бывал рад чему-либо, да и в те редкие моменты не спешил делиться этим с окружающими. Естественно такое зрелище, как радостный Айзек, пропускать не стоило. Поэтому Джексон быстро выскользнул из комнаты, отведённой под его кабинет, и тихо прокрался к лестнице.  
– Вот, держи. Мама, когда убиралась, нашла твой айпод, – в голосе Скотта слышалась непривычная теплота. – Ты забыл его во время последней ночёвки.  
– Хм, даже не заметил, что потерял его, – хмыкнул Айзек, и это прозвучало также тепло.  
Эти двое явно были близки, и сейчас очень хотелось верить, что Денни был прав насчёт Маккола, и тот действительно был только по девушкам. Уступать его кому-то, а тем более Лейхе, Джексон не собирался. Именно поэтому он демонстративно громко затопал по лестнице, так чтобы не только тонкий слух оборотня, но и обычный человеческий, смог уловить звук его приближения.  
– Скотт, – он кивнул в знак приветствия и получил в ответ точно такой же кивок:  
– Джексон.  
Да уж, общение у них всегда выходило никакое. И это явно заметил и Айзек. Он окинул их обоих взглядом, а потом уставился на Джексона, на долю секунды сверкнув волчьим золотом глаз. Ситуация его явно забавляла.  
– Радиатор привезли, так что сегодня вечером сможешь забрать машину, – наконец, нашёлся, что сказать Маккол.  
– Отлично, – Джексон прошествовал на кухню, сделав вид, что совсем не обращает внимания на пристальный взгляд Лейхе, упёршийся ему в спину.  
Чёртов оборотень явно раскусил его слабость, и теперь оставалось только ждать, когда он пустит в ход всё своё красноречие и иронию. Из-за закрывшейся двери был слышен приглушённый разговор и иногда взрывы смеха, но к тому моменту, как Джексон вернулся с кружкой чая в гостиную, там уже никого не было. Пожав плечами, он поднялся в кабинет и занялся работой.  
Он и не думал, что столкнётся со Скоттом снова так быстро, но стоило ему опять выйти из кабинета, как он практически врезался в того, прощающегося с Питером.  
– Передавай моё почтение Мелиссе, – подмигнул Хэйл.  
– Конечно, Питер. Увидимся, – Скотт взмахнул рукой, прощаясь, снова кивнул застывшему на месте Джексону и зашагал к лестнице.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Питер и Айзек могли оказаться так близко знакомы с Макколом. Правда, в данном случае, это не было плюсом, и оставалось надеяться, что не станет минусом. От них вряд ли можно было получить хоть какую-то информацию, зато острот они отсыпали бы на этот счёт будь здоров.  
Кое-как доработав до конца дня, Джексон вышел из дома Питера и не спеша зашагал вниз по улице, направляясь в автомастерскую. В голове он прокручивал разные варианты того, как ему следует поступить. То, что всё довольно затянулось, было понятно сразу, но как сдвинуть это с мёртвой точки ещё предстояло решить. Непонятное чувство подвешенности немного нервировало, но при этом и приятно будоражило.  
Из мыслей Джексона вырвал голос Скотта.  
– Привет, проходи, я почти закончил, – тот возился в открытом капоте машины и оглянулся всего на секунду, чтобы поздороваться.  
Когда в голове не путались мысли об Айзеке и работе, всё внимание сразу же сосредотачивалось на Скотте. Наблюдать за тем, как он работает, было довольно возбуждающим зрелищем. Джексон следил за движением его рук, за тем как он, расставив ноги, наклонялся вперёд, копаясь в железных внутренностях машины, как встряхивал головой, смахивая с чёлки капельки пота, и потирал испачканными в мазуте пальцами шею. У Скотта было сексуальное тело, выверенные плавные движения и полный иммунитет на «чары» Джексона. Последнего от этого сочетания каждый раз бросало в жар. Он хотел заполучить этого странного парня себе.  
Ещё раз огладив взглядом рельефные мышцы на руках и облизав пересохшие губы, Джексон решил, что ещё со времён школы он всегда отлично играл в нападении, так что не стоило больше ходить вокруг да около. Он дождался, когда Скотт закончит, и, забирая свои ключи, поймал его пальцы.  
– Чем думаешь заняться сегодня после работы?  
Маккол на секунду замер, глядя на чужую ладонь, сжавшую его собственную, но потом поднял взгляд, встретившись глазами с Джексоном.  
– У меня пока нет планов, – его голос прозвучал непривычно тихо, но в нём не было и толики неуверенности.  
– Тогда, может, сходим в бар – обмоем ремонт? – Джексон всё-таки отпустил чужие пальцы, отправляя ключи в карман брюк.  
– Хорошо, но у меня ещё осталась работа.  
– Тогда встретимся в десять в «Перекати-поле».  
– Договорились, – Скотт взглядом проводил Джексона до его машины.  
Порше мягко заурчала, трогаясь с места и выезжая из гаража.  
Решение, наконец, начать действовать явно было удачным, оставалось лишь надеяться, что Маккол не сбежит. Всё-таки Джексон вполне понятно намекнул, чего хочет от сегодняшнего вечера. Сейчас нужно было лишь дождаться назначенного времени, чтобы узнать, будет ли принят его намёк.

Скотт явно не собирался сбегать. Он уже второй час сидел рядом с Джексоном, выпивая и слушая рассказы того о жизни. Конечно, первоначальный план состоял в том, чтобы разговорить Маккола, но тот первым задал вопрос и Джексон на него ответил, и не заметил, как они весь вечер проговорили только о нём. Однако Скотт выглядел действительно заинтересованным и не переставал улыбаться. В этот раз его улыбка была широкой и искренней, такой от которой у уголков глаз появлялись морщинки, а на щеках ямочки. Он постоянно бросал короткие взгляды на губы Джексона, которые тот то и дело облизывал, и сидел настолько близко, что можно было почувствовать его запах, смешанный сейчас с запахом выпитого ими алкоголя. От этого по телу пробегали приятные разряды электричества, а в паху тянуло от истомы.  
– Где твои ключи? – спросил Скотт, когда время уже перевалило за полночь.  
– Мои ключи? – Джексон вздёрнул бровь, подаваясь вперёд, застывая всего в нескольких миллиметрах от лица собеседника. – И зачем они тебе?  
– Отвезу тебя домой, – Скотт улыбнулся, явно не собираясь отстраняться.  
Вместо этого он ещё больше подался вперёд, вытаскивая ключи из кармана Джексона за брелок:  
– Ты слишком пьян, чтобы садиться за руль.  
– А ты разве нет? Мы ведь пили вместе, – вопрос был просто для проформы – Джексон уже вставал из-за стола, опираясь на подставленное плечо.  
Он был не так уж и пьян, хотя координация всё-таки пошаливала, но раз Скотт взял инициативу в свои руки – этим стоило воспользоваться. В машине они практически не разговаривали: Джексон лишь указывал дорогу, но на лестничной площадке его терпение лопнуло. Не доходя до двери несколько шагов, он подтянул Скотта к себе за футболку и впился в его губы поцелуем. Тот никак не ответил, застыв как истукан.  
Джексон отпрянул, взглядом оценивая результаты своего поступка. Скотт несколько секунд, не мигая, смотрел на него, ища что-то на его лице, а потом резко толкнул к стене, целуя. Этот поцелуй был куда как горячее предыдущего. Первые мгновений они просто вгрызались в губы друг друга, но потом Скотт поймал лицо Джексона в ладони и поцелуй стал более нежным, но и не менее страстным. Под закрытыми веками вспыхивали искры, а тело пробирал озноб от контраста прохладной стены и горячего тела, сжавших Джексона в своём плену. Он отдал Скотту инициативу, приоткрыв губы и позволяя исследовать его рот горячим языком.  
Пальцы забрались под футболку, оглаживая мягкую карамельную кожу над поясом джинсов. Губы горели, низ живота сводило жаркой истомой и Джексон, не сдержавшись, застонал. Скотт, разорвав поцелуй, улыбнулся: в тёмно-карих глазах плясали бесенята. Он ещё больше вжал Джексона в стену, вклинивая колено между его бёдер. Тот выгнулся, стараясь прижаться теснее, снова потянулся за поцелуем и … весёлая трель мобильного телефона сообщила о новой смс.  
– Прости, – Скотт отступил на несколько шагов, доставая телефон из кармана.  
Чем больше он углублялся в чтение сообщения, тем мрачнее становилось его лицо. В голубоватом свечении телефонного экрана его сведённые брови и сжатая челюсть выглядели пугающими.  
– Прости, я не смогу остаться, – Скотт ещё раз извинился, но сейчас он, кажется, мыслями был уже далеко отсюда. – Ещё увидимся?  
– Посмотрим, – Джексон пожал плечами, и вытащил из его сжатых пальцев телефон, забивая в электронную память свой номер.  
После этого он опять вложил мобильный в руку Скотта и, отперев дверь, зашёл в квартиру, не сказав ничего на прощание.

Просыпаться в половине пятого вечера даже на выходных было весьма плохой идеей, особенно если всё тело затекло и болело, во рту было сухо, как в Сахаре с привкусом выгребной ямы. Первая же попытка пошевелиться отозвалась яркой вспышкой головной боли, которая незамедлительно перетекла в мигрень.  
Странно, конечно, учитывая, что Джексон не так уж и много выпил вчера. Хотя, возвращаться к пиву после джина, наверное, всё же было плохой затеей. Не стоило так надираться, на первом свидании с парнем… Воспоминания о том, что случилось вчера, настроения от сегодняшней ситуации не улучшили. Джексон застонал, и этот звук, отразившись от каждой стенки его черепа, вызвал волну новой сильной головной боли.  
Дорога до кухни за минералкой и аспирином была не очень приятна, но необходима. Закинувшись таблетками, Джексон добрёл до ванной и, наконец, оказался в душе. Подействовавший аспирин и полтора часа стояния под тёплыми струями воды, помогли избавиться и от мигрени, и от ноющей боли во всём теле, хотя мысли всё ещё текли очень вяло. Однако последнее было поправимо при помощи чашки крепкого кофе. Приведя себя в порядок, Джексон вышел из дома и, сев за руль Порше, отправился в Старбакс.  
Стоило догадаться, что погано начавшийся день ничем хорошим не закончится. Мысли о горячем кофе выветрились из головы, как только Джексон заглянул внутрь кафе через витрину. Он так и не дошёл до входной двери, замерев в нескольких шагах от неё. Скотт и какая-то брюнетка сидели за дальним столиком у окна. В этом не было бы ничего такого, если бы они не сидели так близко. Даже со своего места Джексон видел, как их колени под столиком были прижаты друг к другу. Брюнетка накрыла ладонь Скотта своей, а тот, повернувшись к ней всем корпусом, говорил ей что-то прямо на ухо. Протянув руку, он поправил выбившуюся из её причёски прядь.  
Дальше Джексон смотреть не стал, развернувшись на пятках, он зашагал обратно к машине. Сейчас ему было нужно что-то покрепче кофе. Чувствовать обиду было странно. По идее, между ним и Скоттом не было ничего кроме вчерашних пьяных поцелуев. Они не так уж много знали друг о друге, виделись не больше десяти раз, а о каких-то чувствах кроме вожделения и говорить было нечего. И всё же воспоминания о только что увиденном неприятно жгли изнутри.  
Джексон ненавидел проигрывать или быть на втором после кого-то месте, он ненавидел, когда выбирали не его. Скотт просто струсил пойти с ним дальше, чем неловкие зажимания у стены, и сбежал обратно к девушке.  
Обычная дилемма: набить морду или напиться – решилась жребием в пользу выпивки. Поэтому уже через десять минут перед Джексоном оказался стакан с двойным виски. Потом, кажется, была текила, ром и ещё что-то, потом одиночный спиртовой заплыв медленно перекочевал в другой бар, а завершилось всё на старом стадионе за городом.  
Когда Джексон более-менее протрезвел, на улице была уже непроглядная ночь, а он сам лежал в свете фар прямо на газоне поля для лакросса. Да уж, ситуация, как и ощущения, была не из приятных. Скотт не так уж много для него значил, но с первого дня пребывания в Каньон Дей внутри всё больше росло разочарование в себе и в окружающем мире и, наконец, оно нашло выход.  
Координация, оглушённая таким количеством алкоголя, сбоила, и встать получилось только с третьего раза. Темнота вокруг пошла масляными пятнами, но, спасибо, хоть картинка перед глазами не раскачивалась из стороны в сторону. Пора было возвращаться домой, приводить себя в порядок и отсыпаться. Судя по часам, которые показывали давно за полночь, стоило поторопиться, чтобы завтра чуткие носы Питера и Айзека не унюхали и капли упаднического настроения Джексона, залитого целым морем спиртного. Так что он направился к машине, надеясь, что сможет вести в таком состоянии.  
На секунду возникло ощущение, что кто-то смотрит прямо в спину, прожигая взглядом кожу между лопаток сквозь рубашку. Однако мысль об этом проскользнула незамеченной, пока сознание пыталось сосредоточиться на поиске ключей от машины. Зато треск веток и какой-то странный скрежещущий звук, донёсшиеся из лесу, сразу же привлёкли к себе внимание.  
– Кто здесь? – вышло не вполне уверенно, но зато громко.  
В тишине снова раздался жуткий скрежет.  
– Эй, шутники! Ни черта не страшно!  
Где-то совсем рядом громко хрустнула ветка.  
Трезвый Джексон ещё при первых подозрительных звуках сел бы в Порше и выжал газ до упора, попутно набирая девять-один-один, но у пьяного Джексона уровень храбрости и любопытства, обычно в десятки раз превышал здравомыслие, именно поэтому он развернулся и зашагал от машины в лес.  
Идти получалось очень и очень медленно: тело плохо слушалось, ноги путались и то и дело спотыкались о корни, ветки цеплялись за одежду и норовили пырнуть в глаз, а руки уже были липкими от смолы со стволов деревьев, за которые приходилось хвататься, чтобы удержать равновесие. Свет от экрана телефона был довольно слабым, и особой пользы в освещении лесной тропы не приносил, так что приближающуюся опасность Джексон скорее почувствовал, чем увидел. Земля под его ногами буквально задрожала, а через несколько мгновений послышался всё нарастающий гул. Оленье стадо, несущееся на огромной скорости, чуть не убило Джексона, но на своё счастье, сбитый одним из первых бегущих животных, он упал в низину, через которую стадо перепрыгивало, не спускаясь. Когда топот копыт начал стихать, на секунду показалось, что опасность миновала, но раздавшийся над лесом душераздирающий рёв, ясно дал понять, что эта ночь так быстро и просто не закончится.  
Адреналин в секунду испарил весь алкогольный туман в голове, и первой трезвой мыслью стало «Бежать!». Джексон припустил во весь опор в сторону, как он считал, опушки леса, где начинался стадион. Он так спешил выбраться из этого богом проклятого места, что не успел затормозить, когда в кого-то врезался.  
– Джексон?! Что ты здесь делаешь? – в свете практически полной луны привыкшие к темноте глаза довольно отчётливо разглядели Скотта.  
– Ты?  
Где-то вдалеке раздался треск, как будто кто-то валил деревья, хотя возможно так оно и было.  
– Тебе нужно выбираться отсюда! Сейчас же! – Скотт одной рукой вздёрнул Джексона на ноги, подталкивая в нужном направлении.  
– Что здесь…?  
– Беги! – последнее Маккол прорычал сквозь удлинившиеся клыки! – Беги, Джексон! – золотые глаза блеснули в темноте.  
Совсем рядом раздалась пальба и человеческие крики, так что в третий раз просьбу убраться из леса повторять не пришлось. Тело, пережившее заход по барам, явно уже исчерпало свой физический резерв: во рту пересохло, лёгкие горели, в боку кололо, ноги как будто налились свинцом, однако желание выжить все же было сильней. Впереди сквозь ветки деревьев уже был виден свет фар, оставленной на поле Порше, когда Джексона во второй раз за эту ночь сшибли с ног. Вот только теперь это был не Скотт.  
Сообразить, что же это такое было, просто не хватило времени. Нечто, воняющее гнилью и мокрой псиной, вцепилось в бок Джексона бульдожьей хваткой. Острые зубы, прокусив кожу, впились в мышцы, причиняя адскую боль. Крик, наверное, достиг даже города. В ответ ему прозвучал чей-то вой. Существо отпустило Джексона, стремглав бросившись куда-то в чащу, словно забыв о своей добыче. Снова раздалась стрельба, крики и ещё какой-то шум.  
Неизвестно откуда взявшиеся силы, подкинули тело с земли, заставляя бежать дальше, однако, через метров двадцать они исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились. Горизонт покачнулся, земля начала стремительно приближаться, но Джексон потерял сознание ещё до того, как упал.

Это, наверное, был самый странный потолок из всех на его памяти, если это вообще можно было назвать потолком. Куча брёвен стоящих вертикально впритык друг к другу, перекрывались такими же брёвнами, но переплетёнными в какой-то странный узор. А ещё в этом своеобразном потолке в самом центре была дыра, с уходящей в неё металлической трубой.  
Амнезия – одно из проявлений похмелья, так что определить каким же образом Джексон оказался в месте с таким странным потолком было невозможно. По крайней мере, на данный момент. Ещё более странным, чем потолок, оказалось отсутствие каких-либо других признаков похмелья. Голова не болела, тошноты не было, да и тело, вроде, ощущало себя вполне комфортно. Только во рту, кажется, всё иссохло и потрескалось.  
– Как ты? – в поле зрения попала голова Скотта, а к губам прижался холодный металл кружки.  
Только выпив всю воду, Джексон почувствовал себя в состоянии заговорить:  
– Нормально. Что это за место?  
– Хоган.  
– Что?  
– Хоган. Это традиционное жилище моего народа, – пояснил Скотт.  
– Похоже на огромную собачью будку, – поделился с ним своим мнением Джексон, на что Маккол лишь закатил глаза. – Так мы сейчас в резервации? За каким чёртом я приехал сюд…?  
В памяти всплыло оленье стадо, несущееся на встречу на бешенной скорости, пробежка через тёмный лес, яркие золотистые глаза и низкий рык «Беги!».  
– Ты оборотень! Грёбаный вервольф, чёрт тебя раздери! – Джексон подорвался с места, стараясь отползти подальше от Скотта.  
– Как и ты теперь, – отозвался тот.  
– Я не…  
Память услужливо воскресила ощущение адской боли, взорвавшейся в правом боку, когда в него вцепились чьи-то клыки.  
– Мы нашли тебя недалеко от стадиона и привезли сюда. Здесь ты в безопасности. Тебе помогут во время твоего первого полнолуния.  
– Полнолуние, – Джексон оглянулся, но в хогане не было окон.  
– Оно завтра, если…  
Скотт не договорил – узкая дверь индейского жилища открылась и в неё заглянула та самая брюнетка, которая вчера была в кафе.  
– Нужно поговорить, – коротко бросила она и скрылась из виду.  
– Прости, – Скотт поднялся на ноги. – Я скоро вернусь, побудь пока здесь.  
Джексон презрительно фыркнул, проводив взглядом Маккола до двери. Однако оставшись в одиночестве, он понял, что испытывает совсем не презрение: испуг, замешательство, всё больше нарастающую панику – да, презрение – нет. Сейчас было не самое подходящее время для выяснения отношений. В данный момент стоило разобраться в себе, всё-таки стать оборотнем это не насморк подхватить. Руки непроизвольно накрыли место укуса, но там оказалась лишь гладкая кожа, даже без единого намёка на следы рваной раны. Ни укуса, ни похмелья – значит, исцеляющий фактор уже заработал. Джексон прислушался, стараясь уловить что-то за пределами хогана, но не услышал ничего кроме эха чьих-то голосов, доносимых ветром через дыру в потолке. Обоняние тоже каких-то нюансов в запахе дерева, земли и кожи не выявило. Возможно, что обращение ещё не завершилось и все остальные способности появятся спустя какое-то время?  
Вздохнув, Джексон оглянулся: его устроили на довольно удобном лежаке, выстеленном прямо на земляном полу и усланным каким-то покрывалом в ромбы, с медвежьей шкурой вместо одеяла. Кроме лежака в хогане было лишь несколько напольных самодельных полок, парочка тонких ковров опять же в ромбы, печь по центру и какая-то дребедень явно индейского происхождения.  
– Здесь не помешал бы дизайнер, – раздался знакомый голос.  
Джексон дёрнулся, резко оборачиваясь, и увидел Айзека, стоявшего у входа.  
–- И ты здесь.  
– Все здесь. Вчера была настоящая заварушка, да и ты своим появлением наделал кипиша, - Лейхе скривился, всем видом показывая, что и он тоже очень рад видеть Джексона.  
– Тот альфа, что меня укусил…?  
– Мёртв. Он не далеко успел от тебя отбежать, когда мы его накрыли, – Айзек, обойдя хоган по кругу, присел на край лежака.  
– Значит, теперь я омега, – да уж в мечтах бытность оборотнем представлялась куда как радужнее.  
– Не совсем. Ты ведь не в лесу в себя пришёл, а здесь – стая Скотта взяла на себя ответственность за тебя, – Айзек стряхнул пыль со светлых брюк, его как будто вообще не волновало происходящее вокруг.  
– Стая… В Каньон Дей нет стаи.  
– В Каньон Дей – нет, но мы и не в Каньон Дей.  
– Но даже если так, то о том, что в резервации целая стая оборотней должны были бы знать в городе, разве нет?  
Айзек вздохнул и устало посмотрел на Джексона, взглядом давая понять, что не в настроении для разговоров. Тот в свою очередь сложил руки на голой груди – окровавленную рубашку, видимо, сняли, когда он был без сознания – и вздёрнул бровь. Что-что, а играть в гляделки он умел.  
– Эта стая не такая как остальные – индейцы были первыми оборотнями на этой земле, так что у них свои законы. Естественно, власти о них знают, но стая предпочитает не афишировать своё существование. Они сами сродни властей у оборотней. Так что когда случается что-то из ряда вон, как тот вчерашний альфа, с этим разбирается стая Скотта, – Лейхе закатил глава, но всё же ответил.  
– Хм, и много здесь оборотней?  
– Около тридцати.  
Джексон присвистнул: обычно редко где встречались стаи больше, чем в пятнадцать особей.  
– А брюнетка… такая невысокая… Она только что ушла вместе со Скоттом, тоже оборотень?  
Айзек нахмурился, пытаясь понять, кого Джексон имеет в виду.  
– Эллисон? – наконец, догадался он. – Нет, она из охотников.  
– В смысле, из ЦКПО?  
– Нет, она не из ООНовского центра контроля за популяцией оборотней – она настоящая охотница. Знаешь, целые кланы поколениями обучаемые убивать оборотней, они охотились на таких как мы, ещё когда про оборотней никто не знал. Её дедушка как раз и был вчерашним слетевшим с катушек альфой. Поэтому её семья здесь. – Айзек пристально посмотрел на Джексона и ухмыльнулся. – Они не вместе.  
– Что? – Джексон не сразу сообразил, о чём тот говорит, из-за того, что погрузился в размышления о том, в какое дерьмо он только что вляпался.  
– Скотт и Эллисон. Они не вместе, – с ещё более гадкой ухмылкой повторил Айзек. – Ну, знаешь, оборотень и охотница – не самый лучший расклад для любви. Тем более, что её семья возвращается обратно в Вашингтон.  
\- А мне-то какое до этого дело? – с невозмутимым видом поинтересовался Джексон.  
Он хотел ещё съязвить на счёт любви Лейхе к сплетням, но закашлялся. Внутри всё обдало жаром, и теперь он довольно быстро поднимался по пищеводу. Джексона стошнило на пол какой-то чёрной жижей с металлическим привкусом, тело забилось в судорогах, а боль острыми лезвиями заскользила по нервам. Вот теперь с лица Айзека сошло всё безразличие, и на нём отразился настоящий испуг.  
– Питер! Скотт! Кто-нибудь! – он обхватил плечи Джексона, придерживая, пока тот бился в судорогах. – Чёрт!  
– Что за…?! – перед ними на колени уже опускался прибежавший на зов Питер. – Оууу…  
Вот его выражение лица явно говорило о том, что он в курсе того, что сейчас происходило с Джексоном.  
– Я позову Дитона! – Хэйл снова исчез из поля зрения.  
Зачем Питеру понадобился мэр Каньон Дей, было не понятно, но ощущение постепенно отпускающей боли на время заставило забыть об этом вопросе. Глаза непроизвольно закрылись, сознание погрузилось в туман. Джексон пришёл в себя только когда почувствовал, как руки Айзека его отпускают, но он тут же оказался в других объятиях.  
– Что с ним? – над ухом раздался голос Скотта.  
– Его тело отторгает укус, – сквозь приоткрытые веки Джексон видел, как перед ним присел мэр Дитон.  
– Но первые шесть часов прошли – разве он не миновал критическую точку? – в поле зрения попали кудри Айзека.  
К сожалению, в оборотней превращались не все укушенные: шансы стать вервольфом всегда составляли лишь пятьдесят процентов, в остальных пятидесяти всё заканчивалось летальным исходом. Выживет или умрёт человек становилось ясно после наступления так называемой критической точки – шести часов после укуса. Те, чьё тело отторгало укус, обычно не протягивали дольше трёх-четырёх часов, некоторые мучились все шесть. Поэтому альфы так неохотно обращали людей. Да и перед самим укусом приходилось оформить кучу бумаг, подтверждавших, что всё делается на добровольной основе со стороны человека, и его родственники не будут иметь претензий к стае, если всё завершится смертью.  
Ясное дело, что вчера никто согласия Джексона не спрашивал и то, что он пережил эту сумасшедшую ночь, было чудом. Однако реальность, видимо, решила доказать ему, что чудес не бывает. И взялась за это дело весьма основательно. Как только зрение, наконец, удалось сфокусировать, Джексон почувствовал, как что-то горячее попало на мочку уха и медленно начало стекать вниз по шее. Он сел, скинув руки Скотта с плеч, показывая, что теперь и сам вполне может справиться. Пальцы, мазанув по мочке уха, оказались выпачканы в той же тёмной жиже, которой его недавно рвало.  
– Что это за дрянь? – Джексон резко подался к Дитону, требуя ответа. – Какого чёрта со мной происходит?  
– Как я уже говорил, твоё тело отторгает укус, – тот остался совершенно спокоен.  
– Так я не оборотень?!  
– Оборотень, но не вервольф. Нам ещё предстоит узнать, что ты такое.  
– Ну, так давайте! – Джексон попытался встать, цепляясь за плечо сидящего рядом Скотта. – Что нужно сделать? Пройти медосмотр? Сдать анализы?!  
– Нет, у нас другой – более надёжный способ, но тебе придётся лечь обратно. Скотт, будь добр, принеси рябиновый пепел, – Дитон мягко улыбнулся, правда, улыбка не затронула его глаз.  
Маккол мгновенно среагировал на его просьбу, вскочив на ноги и выбежав из хогана.  
– Кто вы вообще такой? Вы ведь сейчас не мэр, представляющий интересы людей в этой индейской дыре? Тогда кто вы? Сидите с умным видом, пока я тут истекаю какой-то чёрной жижей, как будто ничего не происходит. Если со мной что-то случится, то мой отец засудит вас! – последнее предложение Джексон практически прошипел.  
У него осталось не так уж и много сил, но он явно не собирался сдаваться, позволяя кому-то распоряжаться его судьбой, особенно с настолько безразличным видом, как у Дитона.  
– Если вам что-то известно, то вам пора начинать говорить!  
Питер фыркнул, ситуация его, видимо, забавляла. Дитон же никак не отреагировал на выкрики и угрозы Джексона. Он дождался, пока тот успокоится и заговорил.  
\- Ты прав, я здесь не как мэр Каньон Дей. Я советник этой стаи.  
– Советник? В смысле?  
– Я друид.  
– Дру… Друид? Серьёзно? – фыркнул Джексон, с насмешкой глядя на Дитона. – А феи здесь мимо не пролетали?  
– К сожалению, последний шаман в этом селении навахо умер девять лет назад и духи всё ещё не выбрали его приемника, поэтому я сейчас занимаю его место при альфе, как советник, – Дитон никак не отреагировал на колкий выпал Джексона.  
– Вот, я нашёл! – в хоган вбежал Скотт с какой-то склянкой в руках.  
– Замечательно. Джексон, тебе нужно лечь, иначе тебе будет тяжелее перенести эту процедуру, – Дитон подтолкнул его, укладывая на лежак.  
Доверяться этому человеку, точнее друиду, не хотелось, однако, других вариантов не было. Джексон послушно лёг, ожидая дальнейших указаний, но их не последовало. Дитон начал проговаривать речитативом какую-то тарабарщину. Потом он высыпал на предплечье Джексона чёрный порошок из той склянки, что принёс Скотт, и руку сразу же пронзила острая боль. Ощущение было такое, словно на кожу попал огонь. Она как будто пузырилась под слоем этого чёртового порошка. Крик застрял в горле, выходя изо рта натужным воем. Попытка стряхнуть чёрную жгучую дрянь не увенчалась успехом: Дитон мёртвой хваткой сомкнул пальцы на чужом предплечье, не позволяя даже на миллиметр сдвинуть руку. Удивительно, сколько силы было в этом человеке. Боль же продолжала усиливаться. На несколько секунд в голове Джексона даже вспыхнула мысль о том, что можно просто оторвать себе руку, отгрызть её или чем-нибудь отрезать, только бы не терпеть это дальше. Он даже попытался извернуться, чтобы достать зубами до плеча, но перегруженное таким количеством боли сознание просто отключилось.

В кромешной темноте раздалось какое-то дребезжание. Оно как будто приближалось: звук нарастал и становился всё более отчётливым, в нём уже можно было разобрать человеческую речь – кто-то разговаривал. Точнее несколько человек кричали друг на друга на повышенных тонах, однако вычленить хотя бы несколько отдельных слов этом шуме было невозможно. Потом звук исчез так же внезапно, как и появился. Темнота снова сгустилась над Джексоном.  
Он не знал, сколько пробыл без сознания, но когда открыл глаза: в хогане остался лишь Скотт, сидящий на коврах спиной к Джексону. Поднять руку оказалось непростой задачей – та ощущалась как ватная. На внутренней стороне правого предплечья был, как будто вытатуирован, рисунок. Что-то похожее на наскальную живопись, в которой угадывалось некое подобие ящера, свернувшегося в позе эмбриона и обвившего себя хвостом.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Скотт подошёл к лежаку.  
– Что это такое? – Джексон проигнорировал его вопрос, указав на рисунок на своей руке.  
– Канима.  
– И что же такое канима?  
– Это оборотень, – ответил Маккол, опустив взгляд, как если бы старался лишний раз не смотреть на это «тату». – Оборотень-убийца.  
– Я и есть это существо?  
Теперь уже Скотт проигнорировал чужой вопрос и отошёл за кружкой стоящей на печи.  
– Я и есть канима? Скотт?! – Джексон приподнялся на локтях, буравя взглядом спину Маккола.  
– Да, – наконец, ответил тот и протянул металлическую кружку с чем-то кисло пахнущим. – Выпей.  
– Что это? – Джексон сразу же недоверчиво уставился на его протянутую ладонь.  
– Это отвар – успокоительное и укрепляющее, – терпеливо пояснил Скотт.  
– А обычных таблеток не нашлось?  
– Это то, что действует на оборотней. Выпей, тебе нужно отдохнуть и восстановиться.  
Джексон скривился и сложил руки на груди, намеренно показывая, что ничего брать и уже тем более пить не собирается.  
– Ты чувствуешь себя не очень хорошо после ритуала инициации – это поможет прийти в себя, – продолжал настаивать Скотт. – Отвар абсолютно безвреден. Джексон, тебе нужно это выпить.  
– Иди к чёрту, – огрызнулся тот, но всё же выхватил кружку и осушил её залпом, зажмурившись.  
Как оказалось, кислым был только запах: в кружке оказалось нечто безвкусное с лёгкой ноткой мяты.  
– Доволен? – подавить желание швырнуть кружкой в Скотта было не просто, но в последний момент всё же удалось сдержаться.  
Отвар подействовал практически мгновенно. Сначала в теле появилась непривычная лёгкость, но через пару секунд вслед за ней пришла и сонливость.  
– Какую дрянь ты мне подмешал? – в отличие от всего остального тела веки налились свинцом, постепенно закрываясь. – Скотт… Я, кажется… кажется, отрубаюсь…  
Джексон откинулся обратно на лежак, проваливаясь в дрёму. Уже практически на грани сна, он услышал голос МакКола:  
– Спи, я разбужу тебя, когда вернётся отец.

– Просыпайся.  
Джексон лишь недовольно замычал, переворачиваясь на другой бок.  
– Иди, я позабочусь об этой спящей красавице, – даже во сне голос Питера не вызывал никаких приятных ассоциаций.  
– Спасибо, – а вот голос Скотта, наоборот навевал приятные воспоминания о довольно аппетитном обнажённом торсе.  
– Подъём! – с Джексона сорвали тёплую медвежью шкуру, и голос начальника звучал уже вполне реально. – Либо встанешь сам, либо я выволоку тебя отсюда за ноги. Что выбираешь? – елейным голосом поинтересовался Питер.  
Вот теперь уж точно стало понятно, что всё происходящее не было сном. Пришлось собрать волю в кулак и сесть. Судя по зажженным свечам и кромешной темноте, видимой сквозь отверстие в потолке, на улице снова была ночь.  
– Билл вернулся, – с весьма недовольным выражением на лице сообщил Питер.  
– И кто этот Билл такой? – Джексон неохотно поднялся на ноги.  
– Вожак местной стаи… и отец Скотта. Идём. Он редко пользуется запасами своего терпения, так что нам лучше не выводить его из себя лишний раз. Особенно учитывая твоё нынешнее положение.  
Оказалось, хоган отлично сохранял температуру внутри себя: стоило выйти из него, и кожа тут же покрылась испариной. Да уж, ночи здесь во всех смыслах были жаркими. Снаружи индейское жилище представляло собой земляной холм со вставленной в него деревянной дверью. Видимо, как раз для поддержания постоянной температуры внутри, снаружи деревянный каркас обсыпали землёй.  
До этого Джексон никогда не бывал в резервации, так что увиденное вызвало у него удивление: земляные холмы хоганов расползлись на всё видимое при ночном освещении пространство. Даже беглый взгляд насчитал их не один десяток.  
– Если повезёт – экскурсия будет позже, – Питер тоже пробежался глазами по индейскому селению и зашагал вперёд.  
– Если повезёт? Какого чёрта здесь вообще происходит, и с чего я должен бояться какого-то там Билла? – вспылил Джексон, которому надоело, что с момента его пробуждения в хогане Скотта к нему относились как к какому-то немощному идиоту.  
– Чтобы ты сразу понял, – Хэйл резко обернулся, оказавшись угрожающе близко. – Канима – выродок среди оборотней. Она опасна, она убивает, и она не подчиняется альфе. Для Билла достаточно только одного пункта, чтобы избавиться от тебя. Так что даже рта при нём не раскрывай. Всего один щелчок его пальцев, и его беты тебя на куски разорвут, а ты даже моргнуть не успеешь. Все они потомственные оборотни, и их с детства учили убивать тебе подобных. Поэтому сейчас ты прислушаешься к своему инстинкту самосохранения, закроешь рот и будешь молчать, пока тебя о чём-нибудь не спросят, а если спросят – советую быть предельно вежливым. Меня не сильно опечалит твоя смерть, но тогда придётся искать нового стажёра, так что не подставляй меня. Если понял – кивни.  
Джексон недовольно засопел, но молча кивнул.  
– Вот и отлично, – Питер улыбнулся.  
Дорога не заняла много времени, уже через несколько минут они вышли к месту, которое, скорее всего, заменяло местным центральную площадь. Вокруг нескольких разожженных костров собралась толпа навахо, однако, стоило Питеру и Джексону подойти, как люди расступились, пропуская их в центр круга. Там же уже была местная стая. Да уж, её действительно стоило опасаться: взрослые коренастые мужчины с холодными звериными глазами, явно уже были матёрыми волками, парни и мальчишки тоже выглядели достаточно сильными, но ещё не набравшими массу и опыт, да и несколько женщин в их рядах, не смотря на обманчиво хрупкую внешность, не внушали доверия. Тридцать оборотней – огромная стая. Хотя, чтобы убить Джексона, хватило бы и одного из них. И все они сейчас неотрывно смотрели на него, ожидая приказа вожака. Тот пока был занят разговором с Дитоном, и поэтому не обращал внимания на происходящее вокруг. Но это было лишь временной отсрочкой неминуемого. Джексон уже слышал щелчок невидимого капкана, сомкнувшегося вокруг него.  
Однако в кругу были не только оборотни стаи, чуть поодаль отдельной группкой стояли близнецы и Айзек. Питер, на прощание, похлопав по плечу, отправился к ним. Вместе с ним исчезло ощущение той мизерной защищённости, что хоть немного давала надежду. Джексон остался один среди практически незнакомых ему людей, которые явно не желали ему добра. У него даже не было шанса сбежать, как и надежды на чью-то защиту. Ужас и паника сдавили внутренности в ледяных тисках. Осознание того, что это, возможно, последние минуты его жизни вызвало приступ тошноты. Джексон чертовки не хотел умирать. Он в панике начал озираться, ища путь для побега. Да, он знал, что не сбежит, но он собирался хотя бы попытаться.  
Неожиданностью стал взгляд Скотта, тот смотрел без опаски и не приязни, а скорее как-то ободряюще. Маккол едва заметно кивнул и улыбнулся краешком губ, показывая, что всё будет хорошо. В подобный исход верилось с трудом, но Джексон всё же кивнул в ответ.  
– Этот мальчишка и есть канима? – это прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба.  
– Да, но, как я уже говорил, он ещё ни разу в неё не обращался, – ответил на вопрос альфы Дитон.  
В Билле альфа угадывался не столько по физической мощи, хотя, нужно сказать, что выглядел он довольно внушительно, сколько по стати и растекающейся вокруг него волнами силе. Просто гладя на него сейчас, на подсознательном уровне хотелось пригнуться к земле и подставить шею. Скотт практически не был похож на отца, точнее сходство между ними было, но какое-то неуловимое. Нельзя было сказать, какие именно черты лица перешли по наследству, хотя, если приглядеться, было видно, что эти двое родственники. Правда, Скотт не производил настолько … давящее впечатление.  
– А ещё ты говорил, что канима подчиняется только своему хозяину, и нет ни единого способа, которым я смог бы её приручить. Мне жаль, но я не могу позволить мальчишке выжить. Не бойся, я сделаю всё быстро, – последнюю фразу Билл адресовал Джексону, направляясь в его сторону.  
Однако он не успел сделать и пары шагов, когда Скотт ему преградил путь.  
– Отойди, сын, – Билл попытался обойти его, но тот его не пустил.  
– Нет.  
– Отойди, сын, – с нажимом повторил альфа.  
– Нет. Ты не можешь убить его! – Скотт явно не собирался сдаваться.  
Джексон замер, сейчас решалась его судьба. С одной стороны, было понятно, что Маккол не сдастся, но с другой – то, что его отец не отступит, и у него куда как больше шансов выиграть в этом споре, было так же ясно как день.  
– Я должен. Если я не сделаю этого сегодня, то завтра он перебьёт всех здесь, а когда найдёт своего хозяина, неизвестно скольких тот убьёт его руками. Ты готов рискнуть жизнями невинных людей Скотт, ради спокойствия своего чувства справедливости?  
– Он не виноват, в том, что с ним случилось! Он никого не убивал!  
– Его никто и не винит. Но он убьет, Скотт – я должен защитить своих людей.  
– Нет!  
Повисла тишина. Билл молча смотрел на сына, но тот не сдавал своей позиции. Джексон видел его напряжённую спину и сжавшиеся в кулаки руки. Чувство самосохранения вопило о том, что пора бежать, пока ещё есть шанс, но тело на него никак не реагировало. Джексон промедлил несколько секунд, но решившись, так и не смог сдвинуться с места. Сила, исходящая от Билла, кажется, просто пригвоздила его к земле. Всё внутри звенело от напряжения. Скотт пошатнулся, его ноги подкосились, и он начал опускаться на колени.  
– Нет, – прохрипел он.  
– Прекрати, у тебя нет причин противиться мне, – Билл сейчас выглядел, как учитель, отчитывающий провинившегося ученика. Только у обычных учителей глаза не светились красным.  
– Есть, – голоса Скотта практически не было слышно. – Он. Мой.  
– Это всего лишь глупый мальчишеский максимализм, – Билл покачал головой.  
Давление стало ещё более сильным, теперь даже у Джексона начали подкашиваться ноги, хотя сила альфы была направлена не на него.  
– Он мой, – упрямо повторил Маккол, начав подниматься.  
Он застонал, сопротивляясь воле своего отца, и судя по напряжённым мышцам, вздувшимся венам, загнанному дыханию и поту, льющему в три ручья, он прилагал к этому все силы.  
– Ско…  
– Он мой! – Скотт прорычал это Биллу в лицо, встав во весь рост, и тот отпрянул.  
И не только он: члены стаи, стоящие чуть поодаль от своего альфы, тоже, кажется, сделали несколько шагов назад. На их лицах явно читалось удивление и испуг. Скотт, удивлённый подобной реакцией, обернулся к Джексону, как будто ища у него ответов. И тот встретился с ним глазами. С ошарашенными ярко-алыми глазами.  
– Истинный альфа, – прошептал кто-то из индейцев, и по толпе сразу же пошли шепотки.  
Вот теперь Скотт выглядел напуганным, но ему на помощь пришёл Дитон.  
– Как альфа Скотт может взять на себя ответственность за Джексона. Если он не решит проблему с канимой в это полнолуние, то ты убьёшь её, Билл, – предложил разрешение ситуации друид.  
– Алан, – отец Скота явно был таким предложением не доволен.  
– Билл, – Дитон как всегда был невозмутим. – Питер, Айзек, проводите, пожалуйста, Джексона обратно в хоган.  
Лейхе, проходя мимо Скотта, ободряюще похлопал того по плечу. Питер же просто кивнул.  
Обратная дорога прошла в полной тишине, но стоило Джексону переступить порог хогана, как он накинулся на Хэйла с вопросами.  
– Как он смог стать альфой? Он же…  
– …не убил своего отца, -–закончил за него Питер. – Ему и не нужно было – он истинный альфа.  
– И что это значит? Почему все так всполошились из-за этого?  
–Ну, видишь ли, – Питер уселся на ковёр и взглядом указал Джексону на его лежак, – индейцы очень любят всякие легенды о духах и предках. И одна из таких легенд гласит, что когда-то давно, один охотник-навахо так далеко ушёл в леса, что заблудился, и пока искал дорогу домой, нашёл раненного волка. Он собирался добить зверя, чтобы тот не мучился, но в последнюю секунду его рука дрогнула. Он не убил волка, но и не оставил его умирать – он взял его с собой: кормил, поил, лечил и тянул на себе всю дорогу до родного селения. Волк выжил и был долгие годы верным спутником этому охотнику, а потом умер.  
– Умер? – Джексон недоверчиво уставился на Питера.  
– Ну, это же был обычный волк, – тот пожал плечами. – Естественно, что рано или поздно он должен был умереть. Однако на этом история не заканчивается. Через несколько лет на селение напало другое племя, и тогда шаманы обратились к духам за помощью. И угадай, кто откликнулся? Дух того самого волка вселился в охотника. Так, в общем-то, и появился первый истинный альфа. Селение, конечно же, было защищено, так что всё закончилось хэппи эндом. Но потом охотник тоже умер, и дух волка перешёл в его сына. Дети этого сына родились оборотнями, как и дети их детей. Вот так и появились все оборотни по версии племени навахо. – Питер скривил губы, его подобное объяснение появления их вида, скорее всего, не убедило. – А дух волка с тех пор исчез, но появилось поверье, что если оборотень будет обладать силой воли и настолько же чистым сердцем, как тот первый охотник, то дух волка может вселиться в него – вот тебе и истинный альфа. Считается, что он сильней любого из существующих альф и даже их всех вместе взятых.  
– Значит, Скотт теперь…  
– Настоящая суперзвезда в мире оборотней и твой шанс на спасение. Так что, возможно, мне и не понадобиться новый стажёр. – Питер как всегда был в своём репертуаре. – Кстати, раз уж мы заговорили об индейских легендах. О тебе тоже есть одна.  
– Обо мне? – Джексон скептически уставился на него.  
– Ну, не конкретно о тебе, а о каниме. Ты не в курсе, к кому у тебя кровная месть?  
– Кровная месть? Я что должен кого-то убить?  
– Да. Потому она и кровная. Ну, знаешь, око за око…, – Питер закатил глаза, понимая, что всё опять придётся объяснять. – Кого-то из твоих близких убили, и теперь ты хочешь отомстить за него.  
– Нет. Однозначно, нет. Все живы.  
– Ой ли!  
– Мои биологические родители? – наконец, Джексон понял, к чему клонит Хэйл. – Но они погибли в автокатастрофе.  
– А ты разве не хочешь, чтобы виновник аварии ответил за их жизни своей? – как будто подзуживая, спросил Питер.  
– Нет. Мне было меньше года, я их даже не помню. С чего мне желать кому-то смерти?  
–Неужели? И тебе ни разу в голову не закрадывалась мысль о том, что будь твои родители живы, то твоя жизнь сложилась бы по-другому? Что если бы не пьяный ублюдок, выехавший на встречную полосу, ты бы каждый раз возвращался домой после школы к настоящим отцу и матери, и они любили бы тебя куда как сильнее? Ты ни разу не думал, что человек, убивший их, тоже заслуживает смерти? – Питер говорил вкрадчиво, как будто забираясь своим голосом под кожу.  
Джексон сжал кулаки, врезаясь короткими ногтями в кожу ладоней практически до крови. Он ненавидел, когда ему выворачивали душу наизнанку и вскрывали сросшиеся раны. Иногда, когда он сорился с родителями… со своими приёмными родителями, ему казалось, что будь они ему родными, то отнеслись к нему совершенно по-другому и поняли бы его. Ему бы не приходилось лезть вон из кожи, чтобы быть всегда и во всём лучшим, чтобы в нём не разочаровались и не отказались от него.  
Глаза начало предательски жечь подступившими слезами застаревшей обиды и горечи потери, и Джексон, глубоко вдохнув, прикрыл их на несколько секунд.  
– С каких пор вы стали ещё и моим психоаналитиком? – спросил он, успокоившись.  
– О, Боже, упаси от такого счастья, – с усмешкой отмахнулся Питер, но потом серьёзно добавил. – В твоей душе есть червоточина, Джексон. Именно из-за неё ты не смог стать нормальным оборотнем.  
В хогане стало тихо. Питер, видимо, уже высказался, а Джексону ещё нужно было время переварить полученную информацию.  
– Кто хозяин канимы? Билл упоминал о нём…, – наконец, практически вся мозаика сложилась в голове, осталось разобраться лишь с отдельными кусочками.  
– Человек.  
– Любой или тот, которого я выберу?  
– Ни то, ни другое. После обращения твоё сознание… эм, ты не будешь контролировать каниму, ты даже не будешь помнить, что был ею. Это как будто отдельное существо подселится в твою голову – оно и будет выбирать себе хозяина. И тот, кого оно выберет, вряд ли тебе понравится: канима – инструмент мести, а её хозяин тот, кто этой мести ищет.  
– Поэтому Билл хотел убить меня, – в какой-то степени Джексон разделял мнение альфы, но умирать ему категорически не хотелось.  
Он устало потёр глаза и уже приготовил новый вопрос, когда его взгляд остановился на Питере и Айзеке, сидящих рядом, и стало, в конце концов, понятно, что так мозолило глаза. Эти двое сидели не просто очень близко друг к другу, а практически в обнимку: Айзек прижимался бедром к Питеру, устроив голову на его плече, а тот одной рукой обнял его за пояс, а вторую устроил на колене Лейхе.  
– Вы двое? Серьёзно? – Джексон окинул парочку скептическим взглядом.  
– Он мой, – Питер как-то по собственнически прикрыл собой Айзека.  
– Да иди ты! Чёрт! Скоооотт, – страдальческий стон вырвался из груди, и Джексон уронил лицо в ладони.  
Айзек только фыркнул, а вот Питер рассмеялся в голос:  
– Да уж, Скотт умеет быть романтиком.  
– Что вообще значит это «он мой»?  
– Это как официальное признание, – в этот раз отвечать взялся Лейхе. – Оборотни не моногамны, но «своим» называют только тех, кого выбрали для отношений.  
– Для очень долгосрочных отношений, – Питер многозначительно подвигал бровями и снова рассмеялся. – Если смотреть на отношения оборотней, через призму человеческих, то Скотт сегодня как бы объявил о вашей помолвке. Поздравляю.  
Возможно, Джексон не зря стал канимой: он никогда ещё не испытывал настолько сильного желания убивать, и сейчас Хэйл шёл первым в его списке будущих жертв. Вторым шёл Маккол, а почётное третье место досталось Лейхе. Тот как раз открыл рот, чтобы выплюнуть очередную остроту, но вдруг замер, переглянувшись с Питером, и они оба поднялись на ноги.  
– Эллисон Скотт своей не называл, – как бы между прочим сообщил Айзек, направляясь к двери вслед за Питером.  
У входа они столкнулись со Скоттом, но тот лишь кивнул им на прощание и пулей влетел в хоган. Вид у него был довольно взволнованный.  
– У нас есть план? – сообщил он, обходя своё жилище по кругу и останавливаясь рядом с Джексоном.  
– У нас? – уточнил тот.  
– У меня и Дитона.  
– Ну, так просвети меня.  
– Когда всё начнётся, Дитон замкнёт нас в кругу из рябинового пепла, чтобы мы не смогли выйти. Так как это твоё первое полнолуние, то тебе нужно будет найти хозяина, но из-за того, что в круге буду только я – тебе придётся выбрать меня.  
– Питер сказал, что хозяин канимы тот, кто ищет мести. Не уверен, что ты подходишь на эту роль. – Джексон лишь покачал головой.  
– Не совсем, – Скотт сел напротив прямо на голую землю. – Хозяином может стать тот, кто ищет правосудия. А я ищу правосудия для тебя.  
– Допустим, но я могу и не выбрать тебя?  
– Можешь.  
– И что тогда?  
– Ты убьёшь меня. Точнее попытаешься: Дитон выпустит меня из круга, а ты останешься там до восхода солнца.  
– А потом твой отец всё равно убьёт меня, – в висках уже начала зарождаться мигрень. – Ладно, давай предположим, что я выберу тебя своим хозяином и… Что дальше?  
– Я освобожу тебя от заклятия канимы, – Скотт замялся. – Мне придётся убить тебя.  
– Что?!  
– Точнее не тебя, а каниму. Но раз ты и есть она, то ты тоже умрёшь, – скомканные объяснения ситуации не улучшили.  
– Ты собираешься убить меня, – очень тихо и холодно подвёл итог Джексон.  
– Не насовсем. Когда ты умрёшь, духи очистят твою душу и вернут её обратно в твоё тело.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, какую ересь ты несёшь?! – сидеть на месте было больше не возможно, и Джексон вскочил на ноги. – Духи?! Очистят душу?! Вернут обратно?! Ты собираешься убить меня, Скотт, и рассказываешь о каких-то чёртовых духах?! Ты сам в этот бред-то веришь?!  
– Это не бред, – тихо отозвался Маккол.  
– Нет? Тогда что это?! Почему ты не можешь просто остаться хозяином канимы?  
– Билл нас убьёт. Даже по отдельности мы очень сильны, а вместе мы представляем реальную угрозу для стаи, – Скотт сокрушённо покачал головой.  
– Да ты же его сын!  
Джексону захотелось поколотить МакКола, но он сдержался и, шумно выдохнув, возвёл глаза к потолку, сквозь отверстие в котором было видно рассветное небо. Стоило только понадеяться на то, что всё закончится хорошо, как он опять оказался в патовой ситуации. Быть убитым Биллом или позволить сделать это Скотту. Выбор без выбора.  
Ноги перестали держать, и Джексон опустился на корточки, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
– Я не хочу умирать! Боже, я не хочу умирать, – выдохнул он практически со всхлипом. – Я так давно мечтал стать оборотнем, а сейчас…  
Скотт молча накрыл его плечи своими ладонями.  
– Что мне делать?  
– Позвони родителям, – Маккол вытащил свой мобильный из кармана джинсов и протянул Джексону.  
Тот взял телефон, но ничего делать не стал, просто сидел и смотрел на тёмный экран.  
– Если я сегодня умру, то…  
– Всё будет хорошо, Джексон. Просто позвони, – Скотт вышел за дверь.  
Номер отца уже настолько въелся в память, что пальцы сами набрали его, нажав вызов.  
– Алло? – в трубке раздался знакомый сонный голос.  
– Пап, это я. Прости, я забыл про время, у вас там сейчас…  
– Джексон, – судя голосу, мистер Уиттмор был рад услышать сына. – У тебя всё в порядке?  
– Да, просто … Я перезвоню позже, прости…  
– Да ладно… Чёрт, Тайсон услышал твоё имя и теперь ломится в спальню.  
Разговаривать с отцом было на удивление легко, Джексон даже не понимал, как соскучился по нему, и теперь взахлёб обсуждал переезд соседей и недавнюю игру юридической команды по софтболу, в которой состоял его отец. К разговору подключилась мать и даже Тайсон, огромный пёс-увалень, которого Джексону подарили на тринадцатилетние.  
Уже прощаясь, с языка сорвалось:  
– Я люблю вас.  
– Джексон, милый, всё точно в порядке? – впервые за долгий телефонный разговор голос матери прозвучал по-настоящему взволнованно.  
– Да, мам. Я просто соскучился. Извини мне пора.  
– Пока, сын, – успел попрощаться мистер Уиттмор, прежде чем Джексон повесил трубку.  
Ненужный больше телефон был отброшен на лежак. Этот разговор всё же был прощанием – пусть где-то внутри ещё и жила надежда на чудо, здравый смысл подсказывал, что сегодняшний день – последний. Странно было ощущать в себе какую-то апатию и безразличие к собственной судьбе. Обычно Джексон всегда боролся до последнего, но, видимо, он, в конце концов, просто устал, поэтому уже как-то внутренне смирился. Что ж, даже на старуху бывает проруха.  
– Как ты? – Скотт вернулся и, обойдя хоган, сел на ковёр.  
– Нормально. Какого чёрта вы всё время ходите кругами?  
– Что? – Маккол сначала не понял, о чём речь, но потом, улыбнувшись, кивнул. – Это такой обычай. В хогане всегда ходят по часовой стрелке.  
– Зачем?  
– Так солнце ходит: с востока на запад.  
– Идиотизм, – фыркнул Джексон.  
– Традиции, – пожал плечами Скотт.  
– И как ты здесь живёшь?  
– Я здесь не живу. Ночую иногда и всё – у нас с матерью дом в городе. Да и никто из племени в хоганах практически не живёт: дальше на восток стоят обычные двухэтажные дома.  
– Тогда зачем эта … будка? – Джексон обвёл скептическим взглядом бревенчатые стены.  
– Тоже традиция. У вождя, глав кланов, шамана и каждого из стаи есть свои хоганы.  
– Глав кланов? Вы разве не одно племя?  
Скотт сокрушённо покачал головой, но ответил:  
– Одно, но внутри племя делится на кланы.  
– Ладно, давай не углубляться во всё это индейское…, – Джексон осёкся. – Извини.  
– Для тебя всё это дико, я понимаю. Думаю, я бы сам так реагировал, если бы не вырос здесь, – Скотт сгладил углы их странного разговора.  
– Значит, истинный альфа… А я думал, что ты обычный автомеханик.  
– Так и есть.  
– Оборотень, сын альфы стаи, а теперь ещё и сам альфа – ты кто угодно, но не обычный автомеханик, – Джексон сел напротив Скотта, следя за его реакцией.  
– Одно другому не мешает, – тот лишь улыбнулся.  
– Так почему ты стал механиком?  
– Ну, у меня только школьное образование, так что выбор работы в городе был не особо большой, но я довольно быстро набил руку в ремонте машин. Ты хочешь поговорить обо мне? – Боже, неужели это сейчас была кокетливая улыбка в исполнении Маккола?  
– Ну, нужно же нам о чём-то говорить. Почему не о тебе? – теперь пришла очередь Джексона пожимать плечами. – Почему не пошёл в колледж?  
– Стая. Меня не отпустил отец и… Это действительно очень долгая история, – Скотт прикрыл глаза.  
– Теперь ты не в стае, – это было всего лишь предположение, основанное на увиденном вчера.  
– Не совсем. Я ушёл, но отец так и не изгнал меня из стаи, но теперь это не важно. Я альфа и он тоже – у одной стаи не может быть сразу два вожака. Мне придётся создать свою, – судя по всему, особого энтузиазма у Скотта наличие собственной стаи не вызвало.  
– Значит, я в твоей стае. Я ведь теперь «твой», – припечатал его Джексон.  
Маккол вскинулся, пойманный на горячем.  
– Питер тебе рассказал?  
– Айзек.  
– Я когда-нибудь его придушу, – прошептал Скотт, потупив виноватый взгляд.  
– Так с каких пор я «твой»?  
– С тех самых, когда я тебя увидел, – Маккол с секунду помедлил, а потом с лисьим блеском в глазах добавил. – И учуял.  
– Ты меня обнюхивал? – в притворном недовольстве скривился Джексон.  
– Не совсем. Знаешь, не смотря на запах металла, машинной смазки и твой дорогой одеколон, я вполне отчётливо каждый раз улавливал запах возбуждения, – Скотт поднялся с места и встал, нависнув над ним.  
– Ты ведь специально ходил без майки, – язык непроизвольно скользнул по нижней губе, из-за того, что во рту всё пересохло.  
– На улице было жарко, – Скотт сделал неопределённый жест руками.  
– Лгун.  
– Ну, если бы ты разбирался в машинах, то раскусил бы меня раньше.  
– Раньше? – Джексон недоумённо уставился на Маккола.  
– Там делов-то с твоей машиной было всего на два дня. А радиатор для Порше, кстати, можно купить в двух часах езды от нашего города, – сознался Скотт.  
– Тогда, зачем ты водил меня за нос семь дней? – поймав за шлевку джинсов, Джексон потянул его на себя.  
– Хотел, чтобы ты приходил смотреть, как я работаю, – прошептал Маккол прежде, чем поцеловать.  
Джексон притянул его ещё ближе, начав стаскивать футболку. Это был его последний день, и он не собирался тратить его впустую. Пальцы прошлись по голой коже, очерчивая мышцы спины, и майка улетела куда-то в направлении двери. Скотт даже не обратил на это внимания, повалив Джексона на лежак, жадно ощупывая каждый доступный ему сантиметр кожи. Он медленно спустился поцелуями к шее и порывисто выдохнул, ощутив чужое возбуждение, прижатое к его бедру. Пальцы Джексона тем временем добрались до ремня, с которым довольно быстро разобрались, как, собственно, и с ширинкой. Маккол выбрался из джинсов и снова потянулся за поцелуем, но наткнулся на раскрытую ладонь, упёршуюся ему в грудь.  
– Смазка, – потребовал Джексон, раздеваясь.  
Скотт кивнул и потянулся к полке, стоящей сразу за лежаком: что-то звякнуло, ещё что-то с хлопком упало на пол, но через минуту оттуда был извлечён небольшой флакон.  
– Масло подойдёт? – осторожно поинтересовался Маккол.  
Фыркнув, Джексон отнял флакон, но комментировать наличие в хогане ароматического масла не стал, чтобы не слушать про очередные индейские традиции, ну или сдавленный смущённый бубнёж про брюнетку-охотницу. Вылив немного масла на ладонь, он кинул флакон Скотту и медленно вставил в себя сразу два пальца. В чёртовом Каньон Дей он уже и забыл, что такое секс.  
Потянув МакКола за предплечье на себя, Джексон впился ему в губы голодным поцелуем, вылизывая его рот и одновременно насаживаясь на собственные пальцы. Низ живота тянуло от истомы, так что пальцы на ногах поджимались.  
– Хочу тебя. Сейчас, – выдохнул он, глядя прямо в тёмно-карие глаза.  
Скотт, закусив нижнюю губу, кивнул, устраиваясь между его бёдер. Толкнулся на пробу и замер, сдавлено застонав.  
– Твою мать, Маккол. Ну же! – Джексон, поймав его пальцами за загривок, дёрнул на себя и, не сдерживаясь, застонал, когда Скотт вошёл в него на всю длину.  
Оба замерли, привыкая к ощущениям. В тишине хогана было слышно лишь частое дыхание и громкий стук сердец. Скотт наклонился вперёд, оставляя языком влажный след от ямочки между ключицами до кадыка, и встретился с Джексоном глазами, молча спрашивая разрешения. Тот выгнулся, подаваясь вперёд бёдрами, ответив без слов. Первые толчки были медленными, выворачивающими изнутри из-за желания получить больше. Джексон нетерпеливо шлёпнул Скотта пониже спины, подбадривая, и тогда тот перестал себя сдерживать.  
Многие рассказывали, что секс с оборотнем это что-то невероятное, но каждый знает – лучше один раз испытать это на себе, чем сотню раз просто услышать. Со Скоттом было хорошо до крика: ярко, страстно, по животному дико. Он ритмично вколачивался в Джексона, вышибая из того дух и протяжные стоны, целовал, кусал и зализывал, оставленные следы. Тело само выгибалось ему на встречу, касаясь лежака лишь плечами, ноги, обхватившие поясницу, упирались пятками в ягодицы, подгоняя, а пальцы царапали лопатки короткими ногтями. Хотелось получить ещё больше, впитать в себя и не отпускать.  
– Сильнее, – требовательно простонал Джексон, заставляя Скотта запрокинуть голову, сжав его волосы на затылке в кулак, и прикусил выступающий кадык.  
Маккол утробно зарычал, но послушно дал Джексону то, что тот просил. Подхватив под колени, он подтянул его к себе, входя ещё глубже. От первого толчка Джексон вскрикнул, по позвоночнику прошла горячая волна удовольствия. Облизнув ладонь, он обхватил ей свой член, подстраиваясь под ритм движений Скотта, чувствуя, что уже на самой грани.  
Оргазм прошил сладкой судорогой всё тело, в глазах потемнело, воздух, кажется, застыл в лёгких, а потом весь вышел вместе с долгим хриплым стоном. Скотт толкнулся ещё несколько раз и судорожно вцепился пальцами Джексону в бёдра, наверняка оставляя там следы. Он упал сверху, жадно хватая ртом воздух, но был стразу же сброшен на пол. Джексон сам глубоко вдохнул, ощущая, как оргазм всё ещё прокатывается по телу волнами жара. Перед глазами всё потонуло в белом мареве.  
Скотт, явно не обиженный тем, что его отправили приходить в себя на голый земляной пол, сразу же забрался обратно, стоило Джексону перевернуться на бок, и прижался сзади. Кончик его носа скользнул по впадинке затылка, зарывшись в слегка отросшие волосы. Пальцы, огладив плечо, щекотно прошлись по голому боку и обосновались на бедре Джексона. Скотт поцеловал его в выступающий позвонок у основания шеи, потом проложил цепочку поцелуев к плечу и, устроив на нём подбородок, признался.  
\- У меня ещё ни с кем так не было.  
Боже, и угораздило же влюбиться в романтика до мозга костей. Джексон закатил глаза, покачав головой, но промолчал и перевернулся на другой бок. Подушечка его большого пальца обвела контур тёмного кружка соска и скользнула вниз ко второму. Пальцы сами чертили какие-то непонятные узоры, пока их хозяин пребывал в задумчивости.  
– Знаешь, – протянул Джексон. – Кажется, я собираюсь позволить тебе убить меня.  
– Всёго лишь раз, – Скотт накрыл его ладонь своей и переплёл их пальцы.  
Странный романтический момент, показался каким-то неуместным в этой ситуации… в этом, возможно, последнем дне. Поэтому Джексон освободил свою ладонь и, толкнув Скотта в грудь, оседлал его бёдра.  
– Раунд два, и не вздумай говорить, что ты устал, – он хищно улыбнулся, проезжаясь ягодицами по паху Скотта.

Джексон проснулся от ощущения, будто по нервам пустили ток.  
– Что это? – спросил он, у лежащего рядом Скотта.  
– Полнолуние. Нам нужно собираться, – тот сел и потянулся за своими джинсами.  
– Йата-хе! – раздалось из-за двери.  
– Айзек! – прорычал Маккол.  
– Понял-понял, ухожу, – откликнулся Лейхе. – Дитон просил вас поторопиться.  
– Знаешь, сначала я убью его, а уж потом – ты меня, – Джексон, балансируя на одной ноге, пытался попасть в колошину джинсов.  
– Боюсь, Питер нам этого не позволит, – Скотт натянул на себя футболку.  
– О, к нему у меня отдельный счёт, – язвительная шутливость, кажется, начинала бить ключом, и это было первым признаком паники.  
– Ты готов?  
– Нет.  
– Пора идти, – Скотт, просто источающий уверенность вокруг себя, поймал ладонь Джексона в свою и повёл его к выходу.  
По дороге к площади им попадались индейцы, которые либо уважительно кивали, либо касались кончиками пальцев плеч Маккола. Одна старушка, так вообще, поймала его за руку и что-то заговорила на непонятном языке. Скотт же, видимо, смущённый её словами, благодарно кивнул, ответив на том же странном обрывочном пхыкающем и чшикающем языке.  
– Это потому что ты истинный альфа? – Джексон проводил взглядом старушку.  
– Да.  
Хотелось сказать что-то ещё, заполнить пустоту словами, потому что, чем дольше длилось молчание, тем больше нарастала паника. Однако Скотт сейчас был до странного сосредоточен, он как будто ушёл внутрь себя, готовясь к тому, что должно было произойти. Джексон же абсолютно к этому готов не был, и он не хотел готовиться, он не хотел, чтобы это всё случилось прямо сейчас. Он вообще не хотел, чтобы это случалось когда-либо вообще. Нужно было бежать, но пальцы Скотта сжались, как тиски, выдавая его волнение, и, надо сказать, он сейчас был весьма и весьма силён.  
На площади их уже ждали: часть людей столпилась вокруг чего-то, часть всё ещё продолжала подходить. Они все переговаривались, что-то оживлённо обсуждая, но стоило Скотту и Джексону подойти, как все на несколько секунд смолкли, а потом снова заговорили, теперь ещё более возбуждённо. Чёртово реалити-шоу: они все собрались здесь, чтобы увидеть, как истинный альфа убьёт каниму. Вот во что превратилась жизнь Джексона – в зрелище для праздных зевак. Он точно не это себе представлял, мечтая стать оборотнем. Во истину, бойтесь желаний своих, иначе жизнь может превратиться в подобие такого вот кошмара.  
– Скотт, Джексон, проходите, – Дитон, которого и окружи индейцы, указал внутрь незавершённого круга из чёрного порошка.  
Воспоминания о предыдущем знакомстве с рябиновым пеплом отозвались фантомной болью в правом предплечье, на котором практически поблек рисунок с ящером.  
Первым в круг вошёл Скотт, следом за ним за ним шагнул Джексон, и друид взмахом руки замкнул дорожку из пепла. На секунду в воздух взмыла чёрная взвесь и снова опала. Протянутые пальцы коснулись чего-то невидимого, но горячего, как раскалённое железо.  
– Этот барьер удержит вас двоих внутри круга, так чтобы никто другой не пострадал, – пояснил Дитон, отходя подальше.  
Вся толпа тоже сделала несколько шагов назад, только Билл остался стоять на своём месте, пристально наблюдая за тем, что происходит в круге. Джексон оглянулся на Скотта: тот отошёл подальше от него и поднял голову, глядя на луну, появляющуюся из-за туч.  
– Сейчас начнётся, – предупредил он, сверкнув алыми глазами.  
Стоило луне показаться полностью, как по телу пробежала дрожь. Кончики пальцев на правой руке что-то защекотало, и Джексон поднял её к глазам, разглядывая ладонь. Воздух застрял в лёгких, когда он увидел острые когти вместо ухоженных ногтей. То тут, то там на коже появились уродливые тёмно-серые чешуйки. Рука задрожала, а вместе с ней и сам Джексон: он чувствовал как все мышцы и сухожилия в его теле растягиваются, как начинают раздвигаться кости, а кожа на лице и шее – гореть.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – пообещал ему Скотт, отращивая когти на руках.  
Желание послать его оказалось даже сильнее, чем жгущая боль во всём теле. Однако в следующую секунду всё вылетело из головы, когда Джексон почувствовал, как ломается его позвоночник. Он открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но из гола вырвался лишь сдавленный хрип. Паника захлестнула его с головой, а через секунду всё исчезло в беспросветной тьме.

Скотт видел, как Джексон кулем упал на землю и забился в судорогах. По его телу пробежала серебристая волна, и вот уже на месте человека поднимался на лапы огромный ящер. Он потоптался, переминаясь на четырёх лапах, попытался переступить черту из пепла, но обжёгшись о барьер, отпрыгнул от неё, и тут его взгляд упёрся в Скотта. Канима зашипела и медленно пошла в наступление. Она не нападала, оценивая противника, но явно пыталась загнать его в угол. К её несчастью, углов в круге не обнаружилось, поэтому им со Скоттом пришлось покружить несколько минут по периметру. Потом, видимо, ей это надоело, и она всё же решила напасть. Дитон предупредил о том, что её когти и клыки ядовиты и даже малейшая царапина может парализовать оборотня на добрых полчаса, но он ни слова не сказал об огромном мощном хвосте, который, даже при том, что не был отравлен, довольно сильно усложнял ситуацию.  
Монстр, казалось, был неутомим, он гонял Скотта по кругу, раз за разом заставляя того уворачиваться от острых когтей, зубов и чёртового хвоста. И, несмотря на то, что ему так и не удалось ранить Маккола, он уже здорово того измотал.  
Увернувшись от очередного выпада, уставший Скотт споткнулся о хвост ящера и упал на спину. Всего лишь секунда, за которую он даже ничего не успел сообразить, и канима бросилась на него.  
– Джексон, стой!! – выброшенная вперёд раскрытая ладонь, явно не смогла бы остановить монстра, но Маккол просто напросто запаниковал.  
Он никак не думал, что ящер резко затормозит, уставившись на него. Канима, склонив голову на бок, сделала два осторожных медленных шага в его сторону, а потом, вытянув лапу, накрыла его ладонь.  
– Джексон?!  
На имя монстр не отреагировал, но лапу убрал и теперь, сидя смирно, наблюдал, как Скотт поднимается на ноги.  
– Джексон, – повторил он и, подойдя ближе, протянул руку к змеиной морде.  
Канима дёрнулась, но всё же позволила дотронуться до чешуек на щеке.  
– Ты должен обратиться, Джексон.  
Недовольное шипение на секунду испугало, заставив отступить на пару шагов, но канима не напала, она снова начала меняться. Меньше чем через мгновение на её месте опять оказался Джексон, хоть и застрявший наполовину в метаморфозе: часть его кожи была покрыта чешуйками, когти так и не втянулись, а вместо серых глаз были глаза рептилии.  
– Скотт, – отозвался он, порывисто дыша и дрожа.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – снова пообещал тот, и Джексон кивнул, прикрыв глаза.  
Удар был мгновенным, однако, для Маккола время словно растянулось: он чувствовал как его когти, разрезав кожу, разрывают мышцы и, едва задев рёбра, входят в бешено колотящееся сердце, и как то судорожно сжимается несколько раз, прежде чем прекратить биться. Скотт подхватил начавшего оседать Джексона и бережно опустил на землю, присев рядом. Кожу на руках, испачканную в чужой крови, начало стягивать и вместе с этим ощущением по телу пробежал озноб. Захотелось сейчас же оттереть руки, смыть с себя кровь, чужой запах – всё, что могло напомнить о случившемся сегодня. Напомнить об убийстве… о смерти Джексона. Однако нужно было оставаться на месте и ждать судорожного вздоха, удара сердца, чего угодно, что доказало бы, что они с Дитоном не ошиблись, что это не конец. Ох, если бы у Скотта была вся та уверенность, которую он пытался показать Джексону. Он действительно верил, что всё можно исправить, но эта тишина, растянувшаяся в вечность, пугала.  
– Пожалуйста, – тихое, едва слышное сорвалось с губ.  
Было ли оно обращено к Джексону, или к духам, или к Богу, Скотт, если честно, не знал. Он просто уткнулся лбом в голое плечо, вдыхая запах кожи и всё ещё не выветрившегося дорогого парфюма, надеясь на чудо.  
Первый вздох был размеренным и глубоким, под аккомпанемент снова забившегося сердца. Джексон медленно открыл глаза, смаргивая, как будто спросонья, и уставился на Скотта. А тот не придумал ничего лучше, чем крепкие объятья.  
– Ты… мне рёбра… сломаешь, – задушено выдохнул Джексон, пытаясь вырваться из кольца чужих рук.  
– Йата-хе, Джексон, – Скотт, наконец-то, отстранился, но всё ещё крепко сжимал его плечи ладонями.  
– Я ни черта не понимаю по-индейски, – прозвучало со знакомой язвительностью.  
– Это значит «здравствуй» на языке навахо, – улыбка от уха до уха расползлась на лице Маккола.  
– Ты сказочный идиот, Скотт, – Джексон закатил глаза и начал подниматься на ноги.  
Всё селение, собравшееся вокруг барьера из рябинового пепла, молча наблюдало за ними: никто, кажется, даже не шевелился. Лишь Дитон взмахом руки разорвал защитный круг.  
– Так значит я больше не канима? – на всякий случай уточнил Джексон, как только они прошли сквозь расступившуюся толпу индейцев и скрылись с глаз впавшего в задумчивость Билла.  
– Да.  
– Но я ведь оборотень?  
– Ну, судя по глазам – да, – Скотт улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Джексон на ходу ощупывает веки и ищет хоть какую-нибудь отражающую поверхность. – Они у тебя золотые.  
– Иди к чёрту. Маккол. Только…. сначала давай уберёмся из этой индейской глубинки куда-нибудь, где знают про изобретение душа.  
– Как скажешь.

**Эпилог**

Что может быть хуже звонка телефона ранним субботним утром после тяжёлой трудовой недели? Только звонок от начальства этим самым ранним субботним утром.  
Искать трезвонящий мобильный на ощупь было тем ещё увлекательным занятием, но глаза категорически не хотели открываться. Наконец, телефон был найден и даже поднесён к уху для ответа.  
– Да? – спросил Джексон прямо в подушку, на которой ещё с минуту назад он спал, уткнувшись носом.  
– Надеюсь, ты выспался, – раздался до отвращения бодрый голос Питера. – Запоминай свои задания на сегодня….  
Честное слово, иногда заказать для Хэйла пару аконитовых пуль и ружьё к ним в придачу казалось не такой уж и бредовой идеей. Чёрт с ней со стажировкой, но никто бы больше не смел звонить в такую рань в выходные.  
На том конце провода всё ещё продолжали что-то вещать, когда Скотт вытащил телефон из пальцев Джексона и влез в разговор.  
– Катись в ад, Питер. Сейчас только полвосьмого утра и он никуда не пойдёт. Увидитесь в понедельник, – он, отключив вызов, смачно шмякнул телефон на тумбочку и перевернулся на бок, собираясь снова заснуть.  
– Хэйл же меня теперь к хренам уволит, – недовольно зарычал на него Джексон.  
– Не уволит. Я твой альфа, и я тебе запрещаю работать по выходным, – пробубнел Маккол, натягивая одеяло до подбородка.  
Отказываться от шанса ещё поспать было глупо, поэтому Джексон снова лёг, отбирая у Скотта свою половину одеяла. Он прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь, потом поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, принюхался к запаху шоколадных вафель, которые на кухне пекла Мелиса, мама Скотта, и понял, что сна не было ни в одном глазу. Разговор с Питером отбил всякое желание спать.  
Пытаться заснуть было бесполезно, но вставать из постели было слишком рано, поэтому Джексон сел и лягнул Скотта коленом в поясницу.  
– Что?  
– Ты ведь уже проснулся.  
– И ты туда же, – обречённо вздохнул Маккол.  
– Хватит спать, – Джексон прижался к спине Скотта, ущипнув за ягодицу.  
– Что? Прямо сейчас?  
– Ну, ты же альфа – вот и заботься о нуждах своей беты, – пальцы сноровисто забрались под резинку чужих боксёров.  
Маккол недовольно рыкнул, но тёмно-карие глаза уже игриво заблестели и Джексон понял, что победил.  
В общем, как и всегда.

[](http://imghost.in/img/2013-08/20/zotsnvedntosksy2yhkqk5xk6.png)


End file.
